Every Moment
by NezumiHanHan
Summary: El amor llega de diferentes maneras, a veces, sin uno quererlo y sin uno saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

Every Moment

—¿Harás nampa? —cuestionó su amiga—. O sea, pregunto, por cómo vas vestida, ¿A qué sitio irás?

—Pues… la que hará nampa no seré yo, pero aprovecharé la oportunidad —respondió tomando un abrigo de su armario para ponérselo y dar un par de medias vueltas para ver cómo le quedaba—. ¿Te gusta?

—¿No eres tú la diseñadora? —cuestionó nuevamente antes de levantar su vista y ver la mirada de su amiga con una ceja levantada. Suspiró—. Oye, Sora, ¿tienes alguien en mente o solo es una aventurilla con cualquiera?

Ambas rieron.

—No tengo a nadie en mente, pero tampoco es que me iré con cualquiera. —despeinó un poco a la castaña a lo que esta gruñó. Amaba oírla gruñir. Tomó un labial y pintó sus labios hasta que estos se tiñeron de aquel color—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Mimi?

—¿Qué tal si me voy a mi casa en tu carro? ¿Sí? —dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando su amiga le fulminó en cierta manera con la mirada—. Ouh, vamos, Sora, te lo devolveré intacto, por favor.

—¿Y cómo me iré a Roppongi?

—Taxi. —otra mirada fulminante—. Ya sé que no quieres que te vean en esos lados porque eres figura pública, pero vamos, toda figura pública tiene que tener su escándalo, ¿no?

La pelirroja pareció mirarle unos momentos de pie a cabeza antes de suspira y alzar las llaves de su auto en señal de entrega —Sin un solo rasguño. — su amiga chilló por un momento para luego tirarse en la cama de espaldas. Ella solo negó con la cabeza divertida. Marcó el número de un taxi y cuando este llegó, sonrió—. Ya me voy. Cierra bien cuando te vayas. Te amo. —tomó sus llaves y salió.

…

…

…

—¿Y si mejor intentamos otra cosa? —cuestionó el castaño mientras colocaba sus manos en su chaqueta antes de mirar a su alrededor; la multitud de personas paseando a prisa—. Digo, no es como si esto fuera lo más divertido.

—No seas así, mira cuántas chicas lindas. —su vista se fue a un grupo de tres chicas, en donde una de ellas lo miró y rio de manera coqueta—. Chicas lindas. Chicas, principalmente, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

El castaño suspiró mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su frente en modo de frustración, mientras el otro chico que andaba con ello se arregló sus lentes y guardó su celular en el bolsillo—. Según he leído, este no es el lugar apropiado para las conquistas, ya que las mujeres suelen andar de prisa. Es mejor una cafetería, bar o discoteca. —Ambos miraron al mayor de manera extraña—. ¿Qué? Soy el mayor de los tres, tengo que encargarme de investigar para que esto funcione.

—Claro. —asintió su amigo castaño—. Yamato, como dijo Joe, este lugar es algo incómodo, mejor vamos a un bar.

—Taichi, amigo. —colocó una de sus mano en el hombro del castaño, este solo se limitó a mirar la mano antes de fulminar a su rubio amigo, no tenía que ser un adivino para saber lo que diría—. Son mujeres, lo que necesitas. Últimamente estás muy tenso, relájate. —ante tal discurso, el castaño tomó la mano ajena con dos de sus dedos, como si esta fuera un trapo sucio—. Ah, mira a esa chica, ¿por qué no vas y ligas con ella? —señaló a una chica que hablaba con un hombre. Los tres miraban atentos.

—Quizás es para trabajo de kyabakura, leí sobre eso también.

—Bueno, señor lector, ¿quisieres ser el primero en ir a coquetear?

—No, me niego a hacer esto de ligar. —dio un paso hacia atrás acomodando sus lentes.

—¿Y tú, Taichi? ¿No quieres ligar con esa chica? —le golpeó el brazo un par de veces con su codo mientras le mostraba una sonrisita fastidiosa.

—No, yo solo vine porque creí que la pasaríamos bien.

—La pasaremos bie…

—Juntos. —interrumpió al final.

La sonrisa del rubió se extendió por su cara antes de reír. —¿En serio no participarán? —hubo silencio por parte de los dos chicos restantes. —Está bien, soy el primero. —dicho esto, se fue caminando hacia la chica, la cual había terminado de hablar con el hombre y estaba mirando la tarjeta que este le había dado. —Hola… —levantó su mirada abruptamente al escuchar la voz ajena. —¿Te molestaría si vamos a una disco y bebemos? Sabes, un rato especial.

La chica pareció mirarlo por un rato, analizándolo un poco de arriba abajo, era un chico guapo, alto y de cabello rubio. Le pareció que el chico era muy astuto en esto, demasiado, pero no arruinaría su noche de de diversión. —Sí, claro. Me gustaría.

—¡Wow! Genial. —exclamó sorprendido mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Miró a los lados y luego sacó su celular. —¿Me das tu número? Por si quieres acordar otro día.

—No, gracias. No me gusta, no suelo hacerlo. —negó con sus manos para luego tomar al chico de la camisa. —Vámonos, conozco un bar cerca de aquí, _amigo._ —le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta antes de comenzar a andar con el chico a rastres.

Mientras los dos comenzaba a ir hacia una dirección, dos chicos miraban como su amigo había conseguido una cita sin siquiera haber pedido mucho.

—¿Ves eso, Joe?

—El poder de ser atractivo.

…

…

…

Al llegar a la discoteca, el olor a alcohol los golpeó. Miraron a los alrededores, las personas bailaban pegado, mientras otras bebían, el lugar era muy animado y muy iluminado. Parte de la vida nocturna japonesa en un lugar de diversión.

—Vamos a sentarnos. —le sugirió ella sin soltarle la camisa y caminar hacia una mesa a sentarse. —Y dime, ¿qué haces?

—Pues, estoy sentado contigo. —contestó antes de reír. Sí, un chiste totalmente malo para ella.

—Preguntaba a qué te dedicabas, tu trabajo.

—Ah, soy cantante, tengo una banda. ¿Nunca nos has oído? Somos famosos.

—¿Cantan rock? No me gusta el rock, ¿cómo se llaman?

—Somos los Knife Of Dawn, realmente somos buenos. Sí no te gusta el rock, realmente cuando nos escuches, empezará a gustarte. —ella asintió un poco extrañada, Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, realmente él era aburrido para ella. —¿Tu cabello es pelirrojo natural? —cuestionó, a lo que ella tocó su cabello un poco antes de asentir con su cabeza y el silencio reinó nuevamente entre ellos. —Yo… voy al baño, te voy a traer una cerveza, ¿sí? Ya vuelvo.

Ella miró cómo él se iba y solo quedó apoyar su cabeza en su mano en señal de aburrimiento. —Gracias por preguntarme.

Ya después de 10 minutos (y de pedir dos piñas coladas), decidió irse al ver que el chico no se disponía a volver, y no fue hasta que se pudo de pie que pudo ver a lo que parecía su acompañante hablando con dos chicas como si ellas fueran su cita. Lo olvidaría, de seguro ellas sí lo sabían quién era él porque chillaban de emoción. Patético.

Salió de la discoteca y se dispuso a volver a las calles de Roppongi para ver con quién podía pasar el rato.

…

…

…

—Oye, Joe, no sabía que por esta zona vendían takoyaki. —expresó antes de tomar el pequeño palillo, incrustarlo en la bola y meterla en su boca. —Y son deliciosos. —habló con la boca llena.

—No hables con la boca llena, Taichi, es de mala educación. —le regañó para así poder uno de los takoyaki en su boca y comerlo con cuidarlo. Miró al chico y luego su comida, el pack era de seis bolas de takoyaki y en menos de dos segundos ya llevaba la mitad del pack vacío. —¡Taichi, come con cuidado, te puede dar indigestión!

El chico rio antes de tragar y darle un leve golpe con la palma de su mano a su amigo de lentes en la espalda. —Tranquilo, Joe, no me pasará nada… Wow, oye, ¿esa no es la chica que estaba con Yamato? —ambos la miraron sorprendidos, generalmente cuando se hablaba de chicas y su rubio amigo, las cosas no acababan tan rápido. —Creo que viene hacia acá. Creo estamos en problemas. —ambos se quedaron mirando como la chica caminaba hacia ellos. Quizás entre los dos esperaban lo peor, pero lo que no se imaginaban fue a ella tomando al moreno del cuello de la camiseta y llevándoselo con ella, haciendo que al él se le cayera el pack de takoyaki.

El chico de lentes se quedó pasmado al ver tal escena. —No. Sí claro… Nos vemos mañana.

…

…

…

—Entonces… —ella lo miró intrigante mientras bebía de un poco de su sake. —Jamás me habían hecho gyakunampa, de verdad.

Ella rio divertida y dejó el mini vaso de cristal encima del mostrador. —Eso no fue gyakunampa, de verdad.

Miró el lugar un par de veces antes de mirarla a ella. —Chicas como tú en lugares como estos, ¿por qué? —tomó su pequeño vaso de cristal y bebió del sake que había en este.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es entretenido, y más si tienes buena compañía. —llevó su dedo índice a la mano del chico que estaba en la barra de bebidas; él la apartó de inmediato en señal de nerviosismo, ella le dio su espacio.

—¿Crees que soy buena compañía? Mis amigos dicen que soy aburrido porque ya no hago este tipo de cosas.

—¿Aburrido? Pues yo sí estaba con un chico aburrido, nuestra plática fue de tres minutos, sobre él. Tú en cambio no lo eres, te ves y eres interesante.

—Wow, eso sí es un alago. —la chica volvió a rellenar su vasito de cristal para beber, él en cambio se tomó unos leves segundos para mirarla. No se veía mal, le gustaba, aquel vestido entallado no le dejaba para menos, pero negó con su cabeza ante tales pensamientos. —¿Cómo te llamas? Me gustaría saber tu nombre, no pienses que no eres interesante.

—Como me llame, creo que no importa mucho. —ambos rieron ante el comentario y terminaron de beber sus tragos cuando una nueva música sonó por las bocinas del lugar. —Bailemos. —sugirió y fue entonces que lo tomó de la camisa para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile y mezclarse con las demás personas que bailaban.

Ella empezó con movimientos sensuales, pero lentos, él en cambio se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, recordó aquellos días de desenfreno donde baila hasta altas horas de la noche, diversión desenfrenada. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo para calmarse, pero los abrió al sentir como algo tocaba su brazo, los abrió y se encontró con ella mirándolo con una ceja alzada, él le sonrió de vuelta y le tomó de la cintura para bailar con ella, a lo que esta siguió.

Quizás lo que decía su amigo Yamato tenía razón, necesitaba soltarse más y ese día era para eso, decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar solo por esa noche. Bailaron durante un buen rato y entre movimientos sensuales por parte de ella, fue que sus manos llegaron a tocar levemente su trasero, haciendo que se separar de él para mirarlo. No supo si fue el alcohol o la excitación por parte del baile de la chica contra él, pero lo que sí supo fue que quería besarla, no sabía de dónde venían las ganas, pero quería. La tomó de los hombros suavemente y así poder acercar sus labios a los de ella, pero ella lo apartó suavemente colocando su mano en el pecho de él.

Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que ella se acercara para tomarle de las manos y entrelazarlas. —¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado? —él entendió el sentido de la pregunta, pero no dijo nada por unos breves segundos.

—Sé de uno, ven… —y sin esperar respuesta de parte de ella, la tomó del brazo para salir a casi a empujones de la disco. Un pequeño _desliz_ no le haría mal.

…

…

…

Cuando él abrió la puerta de su departamento, no se molestó en encender la luz, la pelirroja se encargó en besarle el cuello apasionadamente, mientras sus manos de aferraban a los anchos hombros del castaño.

Él por su parte, la tomó de la cintura antes de acariciar todo su cuerpo, apretando levemente su trasero por un momento antes de separarla para cargarla y hacer que ella rodeara las caderas de chico mientras él le besaba el cuello y le mordía las clavículas levemente.

Caminó con la chica encima hacia su habitación para sentarla a la cama y quitarle el cierre que estaba en la espalda y así darle espacio a sus suaves y blancos pechos, a los que no dudó en llevarse a la boca uno mientras acariciaba el otro con movimientos suaves y circulares, apretando el pezón ajeno de vez en cuando con su índice y su pulgar, eso hacía que de la boca de ella salieran suspiros. Cerró sus ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y colocó su diestra en la cabeza del chico para acariciar sus cabellos en señal de lo que hacía se sentía realmente era placentero, pero dejó escapar un pequeño grito al sentir que su pezón había sido mordido por el contrario, pero no le dijo nada, solo le haló un puñado de cabello, él solo rio.

Cuando terminó de chupar y mordisquear, la miró por unos momentos y se acercó a besar sus labios, pero ella lo apartó nuevamente, era obvio _ella no quería besarlo,_ y estaba bien, podía "aceptarlo". La tomó de los hombros y le dio un leve empujón para que cayera de espaldas a la cama mientras él aprovechó para quitarse la camisa y la camiseta que quedaba debajo de esta. Se desabrochó el pantalón mas no se lo quitó. Se posicionó encima de la cama a horcadas para terminar de quitarle lo que quedaba del vestido, ella no se opuso, pero se separó un poco de que diera el siguiente paso. Se puso a horcadas igual que él para quedar frente. Su boca empezó a besar nuevamente el cuello, pero fue bajando hasta sus clavículas, donde las mordió con levedad; siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pezones de él, donde los besó y los mordió en venganza a lo de cuando él lo hizo, pero él solo rio porque no había que ser adivino para saberlo. Ella siguió besando mientras sus manos bajaron despacio por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, pero se dio el lujo de acariciar y apretar el trasero del chico un par de veces, a él le pareció algo realmente atractivo de ella y un tanto coqueto; dejó de apretarlo y dirigió sus manso al pantalón del chico para bajarle le cierre para introducir su mano izquierda y tomarle por encima de la tela del bóxer el miembro semi erecto del contrario para acariciarlo y así terminar de ponerlo erecto.

Dejo de acariciarle para bajarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Él la separó cuando consideró que era suficiente de sus caricias, se terminó de quitar los pantalones y sin más, volvió a la cama. Se sentó y ella se sentó encima de él a horcadas, podía sentir perfectamente como el miembro del chico le hacía presión en su entrada. Acariciaron la espalda del otro mutuamente mientras sus sexos se frotaban energéticamente y fue cuando entre suspiros de ella, aprovechó para besarla, ella al principio puso resistencia, pero luego se dejó llevar por el momento y decidió no preocuparse tanto.

Él apretó el trasero de ella para hacer presión hacia abajo y sentir mejor su húmeda entrada. Luego de unos muy breves minutos, la acostó en la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas para introducir sus dedos en la entrepierna de la chica; primero uno, luego otro, ella en cambio empezó a suspirar por las acciones del chico, tomando entre sus puños un poco de las sábanas de la cama, pero lo que no se esperó fue cuando la lengua ajena entró en contacto con su clítoris. Le fue casi imposible no lanzar suspiros más ruidosos, aquello se sentía realmente bien.

Taichi escuchaba a la contraria expresarse, le encantaba ese sonido, pero necesitaba más, mucho más. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez y con un poco más de rapidez, empezó a escuchar que esos suspiros se convertían en suaves gemidos, pero necesitaba más, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de sus acciones, pero se detuvo cuando consideró que la chica ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, se quitó sus bóxer y dejó al aire su miembro, el cual estaba más erecto.

La pelirroja se echó un poco para atrás para que él tuviese espacio de subir, elevó su cabeza y cuando vio el pene del chico, pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, era algo prominente. Él se colocó en la cama de rodillas entre las piernas de la chica, la acomodó mejor y así finalmente penetrarla. Ella suspiró ante tal contacto. Todo empezó despacio, pero al poco tiempo sus penetraciones se volvieron más precisas y rápidas. Tomó a la chica de las piernas para alzarla un poco y tener un poco más de control sobre lo que hacía. Se detuvo por un momento antes de dejar las caderas de la chica en la cama y acomodarse para acostarse encima de ella y poder penetrarla nuevamente, ella aprovechó la cercanía para colocar sus manos en la espalda de él y clavar sus uñas en la piel del moreno con cada embestida, haciendo que se enterara más cuando sentía que el intruso en su interior la penetraba.

Sintió como las uñas de la chica en cierta forma le daban placer, enterrándose cada vez más en su espalda y arañándolo. Tomó como pudo ambas manos de la chica para juntarlas con una mano y mantenerlas así como pudo para tener el control pleno de lo que pasaba, pero no contaba con que ella usaría sus dientes y mordería su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo una descarga de placer inmensa, dejando escapar un leve gemido. Le gustaba aquello. La besó y ella no se opuso, sino que le correspondió.

Las penetraciones se hicieron más intensas y con ella los suspiros y gemidos no se hicieron esperar y así continuaron por un rato más; el calor los invadía, sudaban y sus cuerpos chocaban. Ya cuando el final se acercaba, él colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de ella despacio, ella por el contrario colocó ambas manos en la muñeca del chico. Él fue apretando cada vez más alrededor del cuello de ella. La pelirroja comenzó a toser levemente, aunque debía admitir que todo aquello se sentía de una manera más satisfactoria, pero también estaba asustada, el solo pensar que podía morir a manos de él, no le agradaba para nada. Empezó a toser y arañar levemente la mano; cerró sus ojos y justo cuando pensó que era el final para ella, se vino totalmente, gimiendo totalmente. No fue hasta un par de embestidas más que se corrió en ella, dando un grotesco gemido al mismo tiempo que soltaba el cuello de la chica. Se acostó al lado de ella mientras ambos trataban de regular sus respiraciones. Giró su cabeza para ver a la chica y se dio cuenta que ya estaba dormida, la miró por un momento antes de bostezar, estaba cansado, había consumido mucha energía y necesitaba reponerla. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

…

…

…

Despertó cuando su cuerpo ya no quiso descansar, restregó sus ojos antes de bostezar, se sentó en la cama y antes de pararse, vio que su ropa estaba en una silla, no estaba doblada, pero al menos ya no estaba en el piso.

Se cambió y antes de salir de la habitación, dio una rápida mirada a la habitación, era grande, y estaba algo desordenada, pensó que era lo típico para un hombre, entonces cayó en cuenta que era muy probable el que él fuera un soltero, no veía rastros de que estuviese en una relación o algo. Se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto.

Notó que el chico estaba sentado en el sofá, gritando por un gol, se encontró un poco raro aquello y justo cuando iba pasando cuando un grito de él la asustó, lanzando un pequeño grito, haciendo que él girara para mirarla, bajando el volumen de la TV para dirigirse a ella. —Buenos días. —le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que ella correspondió el saludo. La miró de arriba abajo y supo de inmediato que ya se iba. —Veo que dormiste bien y ya te vas. ¿Ya quieres decirme tu nombre? —ella solo lo miró por un rato antes de caminar hacia la puerta. —Qué grosera. —susurró.

Abrió la puerta y salió del lujoso apartamento y se echó contra la pared. La migraña la estaba matando.

…

…

 **Nampa:** Es una técnica japonesa para ligar en donde los hombres se ponen en grupo y uno a uno va hacia una chica para ligar y pasar la noche.

 **Roppongi:** Es un lugar de Japón; junto con Ginza, son los lugares donde más se hace nampa por su vida nocturna.

 **Gyakunampa:** Es nampa, pero hecho por mujeres, es poco probable, pero igual existe.

 **Takoyaki:** Es una comida japonesa, tiene forma redonda y hay de diferentes tipos, el más común es de pulpo. Se come con palillos pequeños

 **Kyabakura:** Significa "hostess". Un hostess es un oficio para atender pasajeros en aviones o trenes, como las azafatas.

Creo que ya es todo, pero si quieren obtener más información de lo que es el nampa, pueden ir al vídeo de nekojitablog _"¿Cómo ligar en Japón?"_

Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Zài jiàn


	2. Chapter 2

Sus tacones sonaban al hacer contacto con el pavimento. Llegó al lugar y tocó el timbre, solo tardó unos segundos antes de que sonara el sonido que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta y ya podría entrar. Subió las escaleras con calma y ni se molestó en pedir permiso para entrar. —SORAAAAAA. —gritó, estremeciendo a su amiga, la cual por el ruido, rayó la hoja en la que dibujaba y sin decir nada, la arrojó al cesto de la basura. —¿Esperas visitas? —cuestionó sentándose en el sofá modular del salón.

—Sí, estaré esperando algunas modelos de algunas agencias. —comentó parándose de su asiento para organizar un poco sus prendas para luego ir a donde estaba su amiga para bajarle los pies del sofá. —No es lugar para los pies… —su amiga castaña alzó una ceja. —Al menos no hoy, no entre las dos y las cuatro.

Su amiga la fulminó con la mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y ponerse de pie y rodear los hombros de la pelirroja mientras la miraba extrañamente ante su acto. —¿Por qué no me cuenta de lo que pasó antes de ayer en la noche? —fue el turno de la pelirroja fulminarla con la mirada y luego alejarse tratando de ignorar aquello, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no sería posible. —¿No? Sora Takenouchi, me debes una explicación. ¡Soy tu amiga! ¡Las amigas no se guardan secretos! —corrió con sus tacos hacia donde estaba de forma emocionada. —¿Conociste a un chico? ¿Qué digo? ¡Obvio conociste a un chico! ¿Cómo fue? Cuenta. Cuentaaaaaaa.

—Mimi, por favor, pronto vendrán las modelos. Hablamos eso en un rato. —trató de escapar haciendo un ademán de manos para apartarse.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No le pregunté. Bebimos. Bailamos. Tuvimos sexo. Es todo. —dijo caminando de un lado a otro con rapidez, quería que todo estuviese bien para el encuentro y con su amiga preguntando y persiguiéndola, dudaba que todo saliese bien.

—¿Y era sexi? ¿Qué tan anchos tenía los hombros? ¿Era alto o bajo? Sabes que los bajos arruinarían tu reputación. —hubo silencio por parte de la pelirroja. —¡No me ignores, dime algo!

—Faltan cinco para las dos y sigues preguntando de algo que ya pasó…

—Corrección. Pasó ayer, en una de tus aventuras. Dimeeeeee.

—Si te digo, ¿me dejarás trabajar tranquila y atender a las modelos? —cuestionó algo cansada, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle y tenía que empezar a organizar lo que iba a ser su colección y con su amiga insistiendo, no vería paz hasta no complacerla a ella.

—Sabes que sí. —colocó sus manos en sus caderas y fue a sentarse encima del escritorio, pero su amiga la bajó de inmediato, siempre era una aguafiestas. —Anda, cuéntame, ¿cómo pasó? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Tuvieron sexo? Sé que sí, pero, ¿fue bueno?

—Lo conocí en la calle. Tomamos sake y bailamos. Sí y sí. —respondió caminando hacia el bolso que estaba a un lado del escritorio para sacar una menta para el aliento. Se puso frente a la castaña y se arregló un poco la blusa. —¿Me veo bien?

—¿En serio? —fue imposible que ambas no rieran, las dos sabían que la pregunta era tonta. —Ya, Sora, dime…

—Mimi, ya, te hablo de eso en casa o en otro lugar, ya van a venir. —la ignoró nuevamente tratando de organizar más.

La castaña la miró con el ceño fruncido, el hecho que su amiga la evadiera a veces la molestaba de gran manera. Inhaló profundamente y se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla. —Sora…

—Mimi, no… —la encaró ya un poco harta. —Otro momento.

—Puede ser ahora…

—¡Mimi! — y cuando la pelirroja tomó a la otra por los hombros, fue entonces cuando ambas escucharos golpes en la puerta de cristal del lugar. Le frunció el ceño a su amiga antes de soltarla e ir a abrirle la puerta a la chica.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá a mirar el portafolio de la modelo, la pelirroja asentía con cada foto antes de hacerle un cuestionamiento o un comentario respecto a la foto. Cuando entendió que ya era suficiente, lo cerró y se puso de pie junto con la chica. Fue hasta donde estaba la ropa de muestra y sacó uno de sus diseños y se lo dio a la chica para que se lo probara la prenda.

Sintió como su cintura era rodeada por un abrazo, volteó y pudo ver a su amiga con una cara que en parte le dio miedo. La alejó con una mano. _Sentía que el show estaba por venir._

—Soy tu mejor amiga, debes decirme.

—Hagamos esto, evaluaré a las modelos que vendrán, luego nos vamos a comer y ahí te cuento todo lo que pasó el sábado, ¿te parece? —algo dentro de ella sabía que no sería fácil convencer a su amiga para que la dejara trabajar ese día.

—Veremos.

Sora la fulminó con la mirada y la ignoró. Puso de inmediato su atención en la modelo cuando esta salió con el diseño de la pelirroja. Acomodó la prenda en el cuerpo de la modelo y le pidió que caminara para poder ver cómo la lucía. Sintió que el paso de la chica no era del todo espléndido para lucir aquel diseño, pero tampoco era malo, pensó que quizás con otro traje sí quedaría bien. Luego de la modelo terminó dar su pequeña pasarela, tomó otro traje y se lo entregó para que se lo midiera, a lo que ella aceptó y se fue.

Al darse la vuelta, se asustó al ver a su amiga mirándola con una cara que en cierta forma, le daba miedo —¿Era así? —cuestionó la castaña mientras separaba sus dedos índices, parecía diez centímetros de distancias entre ellos.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora? —cuestionó la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de su amiga.

—No te hagas, ya sabes de qué hablo. —respondió luego de rodear ambos hombros ajenos con uno de sus brazos con una sonrisa. —Hablo de su amigo de allá abajo. —la pelirroja se sonrojó gravemente. —¿No?

—Mimi, no hables disparates, se supone que dejaríamos esto para el almuerzo, me estoy encargando de alguien.

—Entonces así… —separó más sus dedos mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

—Mimi, ya, por favor, en el almuerzo…

—Solo tienes que decir sí o no, ¿es tan difícil?

—Sí y ya basta. —expresó fastidiada por el comportamiento de su amiga. Esta solo mostró una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su compañera, no había algo más divertido que provocarla. Pensó que ignorar a la castaña sería una buena idea, pero cuando se volteó, miró a la modelo esperando a que le dieran la orden de hacer algo. Sora solo la miró por unos momentos antes de sonreírle. —Es todo. Gracias por tu visita.

…

…

…

—No puedo creer que me dejaras en ridículo con cada modelo por no aguantar a que llegue la hora del almuerzo. —se quejó antes de llevar la pajilla a su boca para succionar el jugo de naranja del vaso.

—Entiende que la emoción de saber sobre tu noche de pasión.

La pelirroja suspiró, su mano fue a su frente para chocar con esta. Su amiga era un caso grave. —Terminemos con esto, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Es guapo? ¿Tienes su foto o su número? —colocó sus codos en la mesa y apoyar su cabeza en sus manos. —Cuéntame todo.

—Pues estaba con un chico diferente, pero no resultó, luego vi a este y solo pasó. —contestó mientras miraba el vaso, al cual movía le movía el contenido con la pajilla. —Sobre de que si es guapo, no es mejor que el otro, pero no tiene nada que envidiarle al otro. —suspiró. —Y no, no me atreví a preguntarle nada personal ni a decirle nada de mí, se supone que debíamos divertirnos, no conocernos.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —la castaña tomó los palillos chinos y los separó para empezar a comer el tonkatsu que había pedido, tomó unos de los dos tomates que este tenía y lo comió por completo. —¿Y qué tal en la cama? —su amiga se sonrojó nuevamente, ella sonrió.

—Pues… no te voy a mentir, fue muy experimentado. Te digo, no tiene nada que envidiarle al otro chico. —bajó su mirada a la mesa y la comisura de sus labios se extendieron un poco hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se borró inmediatamente al sentir la mirada de la contraria; sus ojos se conectaron con la contraria y se asustó un poco al ver una sonrisa insinuadora en su rostro. —¿Y ahora qué te ocurre?

—Pensaste en él y te gustó lo que recordaste. —movió sus cejas de manera insinuante. Sora en cambio se sonrojó agresivamente.

Tres sonrojos intensos en menos de seis horas. _Mejoraba su racha._

—¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¡No digas estupideces Tachikawa!

…

…

…

—Aún no entiendo cómo demonios le entraste tremendo virus a tu computadora. —se desplomó por completo en la silla giratoria mientras se alejaba del escritorio. Pasó sus manos en su rojo cabello mientras dejaba sacar un pesado suspiro.

—Solo abrí un correo que me llegó, no sabía que abrir un simple correo pudiera resultar tan… malo. —respondió levantándose de la cama. Se estiró un poco y un bostezo salió de su boca antes de salir de la habitación. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido, se veía tan calmado con la situación. Taichi nunca aprendía. El castaño regresó con un vaso de jugo y se volvió a acostar nuevamente en la cama. —Te ves algo cansado, ¿quieres? Es de naranja.

—No gracias, de seguro es de cartón, no me gusta cómo sabe. —dio una vuelta en la silla giratoria para poder ver a su amigo, el cual estaba todavía de lo más tranquilo sin preocuparle la situación en la que estaba. Frunció el ceño. —Taichi, eres el CFO de la empresa donde trabajas, este virus borró toda la información de tu computadora hasta tal punto que tuve que restablecer la computadora desde cero, ¿no te preocupa?

—Koushiro, te llamé porque sé que podías solucionar el problema, además, todo está guardado en la nube…

—¿Entiendes que este virus pudo costarte tu trabajo y hasta tus cuentas bancarias? —le interrumpió poniéndose de pie al notar que el chico todavía seguía muy tranquilo con la situación, eso lo exasperaba. No podía ser que su amigo no viera el problema como él. —¿Por qué no te importa?

—Dijiste que no era tan grave…

—No, tú me dijiste que no era tan grave y te dije que si no lo era, podía terminarlo temprano. —el castaño se desplomó en la cama luego del sermón de su amigo. El pelirrojo lo acompañó desplomándose a su lado —¿Por qué eres así? Harás que sufra de la presión.

—Perdón. — se excusó antes de dejar el vaso vacío en el piso y luego tomó el control remoto para encender la televisión, miró al chico para luego picarle una parte del brazo con el control. El pelirrojo solo se quejó. —¿Quieres ver algo? —negación —Bien, pondré el juego. Este lo estuve esperando desde hace días. —dejó el control al lado de la cama para salir nuevamente de la habitación e ir por unas cervezas, ya al volver, se sentó en la cama, pero al poner su mirada en la TV, se quedó congelado, pudiendo solo mover un poco al chico. —¡Koushiro, mira!

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y miró hacia la televisión. —¿Qué demonios quieres que vea?

—Ella, mira… —apuntó el anuncio de la televisión, el cual reflejaba a la pelirroja, pero la imagen de ella pasó y solo esperaba que su amiga la haya visto. —Dime que la viste…

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos antes de sentarse en la cama y asentir lentamente con la cabeza. —¿A ella? Es Sora Takenouchi, es una diseñadora de modas, es normal que vaya a ese tipo de eventos.

—¿La conoces? —cuestionó sorprendido por el hecho que que supiera tanta información acerca de ella. —Jamás imaginé que tuvieses ese tipo de contactos

—Mimi es amiga de ella, no es como que la he tratado mucho, solo la he visto algunas ocasiones cuando está allá en la casa. —explicó con serenidad mientras se bajaba de la cama para sentarse en el piso nuevamente para revisar que el funcionamiento de la computadora de su amigo estuviese en buenas condiciones después de haberla reparado. —Ya todo está bien, espero no vuelvas a dañarla.

El castaño solo asintió a las palabras de su amigo sin prestarle mucha atención, pero luego salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el menor recogía sus cosas con la intensión de irse. —¿Mimi no es tu novia? ¿No que le ibas a pedir matrimonio?

—Pues sí, es solo que no me siento preparado. No sé. —tomó su mochila y recogió todas sus cosas —No lo sé, Taichi, eso del matrimonio, no creo que sea para todos, ¿y si las cosas no funcionan con ella? Es mejor como estamos ahora, además, un pedazo de papel no nos volverá más felices. —el moreno solo lo miró luego de levantarse de la cama y cruzarse de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, el pelirrojo lo miró en cuanto se puso la mochila encima. —¿Pasa algo?

—¿Acaso te trata tan mal que no quieres casarte? —rio.

El pelirrojo suspiró, pasó de lado al lado de su amigo deteniéndose frente a él. —No lo entenderías, no creo que te hayas enamorado tan solo una vez en tu vida.

—No tienes que enojarte.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada del departamento del moreno, donde el pelirrojo tomó sus zapatos de la entrada para ponérselos antes de señalara a su castaño amigo y fruncirle el ceño, el castaño se asustó y se echó un poco para atrás ante tal repentino gesto. —No vuelvas a infectar tu computadora. —le sonrió después de decirle eso y se despidió agitando la mano y con su sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces; había ocasiones en las que sentía que Koushiro era raro y que sin darse cuenta lo demostraba, pero así era él, y disfrutaba de su compañía y de que le arreglara su computadora aunque fuera un dolor de cabeza para el pelirrojo, pero eso era parte de ser amigos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de su televisión, fue entonces que cayó en que se estaba perdiendo su tan esperado juego de fútbol, así que se fue corriendo para ir su habitación, estrellando el dedo meñique de su pie contra la mesa, chillando al instante y con cortos saltos en su pie sano, mientras se agarraba el herido, llegó a la habitación, susurrando un corto gol, luego se sentó en el piso para acariciar su pie herido.

…

…

…

Sora había estado contando los días.

Desde que el evento había sido anunciado, había contado los días para que llegara. Ella era ya una de las personas importante de ese evento que se realizaba anualmente, siempre daba la opinión sobre la vestimenta de las personas, y claro, vestía alguna que otra persona.

 _Ella estaba muy ansiosa._

Pagó al taxi y le agradeció por haberla traído. Bajó cuidadosamente y automáticamente las luces y las cámaras la rodearon, se abrumó un poco por todos los flash, pero no lo demostró. En su cara se formó una sonrisa mientras saludaba a todos con su diestra. Caminó en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada, sintiendo como aún los camarógrafos y fotógrafos la perseguían.

—Y aquí está con nosotros, Sora Takenouchi. —mencionó la presentadora principal del evento.

—Hola. —un pequeño saludo y un apretón de manos.

—Y dinos, Takenouchi, ¿has podido ver algunos atuendos? ¿Qué te parecen?

—La verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver a muchas personas, pero las que he podido ver, ante mi parecer, está bien. Me gusta.

—¿Y qué hay de tu colección? ¿Cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de verla?

—En otoño, específicamente dos semanas de que haya empezado. —comentó seguido de una sonrisa en leve en sus labios.

La pelirroja había comenzado a asistir a ese evento en los últimos cinco años, luego de que la llamaran porque se estaba volviendo una importante figura de la moda en Japón y había comenzado a destacar en la industria de manera internacional, llegando incluso a ver sus creaciones tanto en _BAZAAR_ y _ELLE._ Incluso, expertos empezaban a catalogarla como la " _nueva joven emergente de la moda_ ", junto con el mismo Alexander Wang en sus tiempos.

Ahora era normal encontrar sus diseños en la Vogue, tanto en la italiana como en la francesa, aparte de que era una de las mejores diseñadoras en Japón y fácilmente lo que establecía en moda, era aclamado por su público oriental.

Era así, como se había vuelto importante en Japón, y aunque no gozaba con la misma fama que un artista, se cuidaba mucho de no tener un escándalo que la pudiese dejar en mal ante la vista de las personas.

 _Ella quería ser bien vista ante la sociedad._

Y como era de esperarse, no dio muchos detalles de su próxima colección, haciendo que su entrevista durara poco.

Aprovechó para entrar al edificio donde se iba a llevar a cabo la actividad, encontrándose al instante con uno de los representantes de una de las empresas a las que asistían evento especial.

—Matsuda. Hola, ¿qué tal? —le dio un apretón de mano antes de peinar un cabello detrás de su oreja con delicadeza.

—Takenouchi, buenas noches. —se inclinó, mostrando al instante su buena educación. La verdad es que le era realmente agradable hablar con el chico, aparte de que era una persona con buenas intenciones, su personalidad amable y sensible se le notaba a flor de piel.

Se animó a seguir conversando con él, sentándose en una de las muchas mesas del lugar. Ella pasó sus manos por el vestido antes de sentarse y acercarse a la mesa. Después de por lo menos cinco minutos hablando con el chico, se disculpó con este por interrumpir la amena conversación para levantarse e ir al baño.

Cuando la pelirroja volvió del sanitario, se impresionó bastante al ver aquel castaño en ese tipo de celebraciones, fue entonces cuando se preguntó cómo había podido entrar a ese lugar, después de todo no parecía ser ese tipo de persona.

Optó por no ser vista por él, la verdad es que de cualquier manera, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el porqué él estaba en un lugar como ese.

Se dirigió a la mesa del donde estaban las bebidas y tomó dos vasos para poder llenarlos, pero al parecer fue un poco torpe porque se tropezó de espaldas con alguien al tan solo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, y con todo el respeto del mundo se disculpó por eso, agachándose luego para tomar los vasos vacíos que había dejado caer.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el moreno que hace un momento había elegido ignorar.

—Hola. —dijo él con una sonrisa cálida. Ella en cambio no supo si interpretarlo como un saludo sarcástico o qué.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Más bien, ¿qué haces en un lugar como este? —preguntó, aún no podía creer que estuviera ahí y justamente frente a ella. Era como si donde ella estuviera, él tenía que estar. _Injusticia._

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? Mi empresa es la que da el 43 % de los fondos para esto, no está de más que esté aquí. Aunque debo decir que tu recibimiento no es del todo grato.

A la pelirroja le pareció algo gracioso el hecho de que él diera ese dato. Cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de recordar cuál de todas las empresas de ese evento era la que daba esa cantidad de fondos. —El 43 % de los fondos los da MTD Royal.

—Soy su director financiero. —sentenció de manera seria.

Ella se sintió impresionada ante aquello, colocó los vasos en la mesa por un momento antes de negar levemente. —Espera, el director de ellos es... Yagami.

—Tienes el placer de hablar con él, y en persona. Y creo que también cuenta lo que hicimos en mi apartamento. Tienes muchos privilegios.

Ella negó con la cabeza aún sin poder creerlo. —No te creo. —él alzó una ceja ante aquello. —En serio que no creo lo que dices.

Y era que ante Forbes, él era uno de las personas de Finanza más importantes de Japón, pero la persona ante ella no lo parecía. Su actitud hacia ella tampoco contrastaba con lo que decía ser.

El moreno la miró un poco receloso ante aquel comentario y solo se limitó a suspirar. —El chico con el que hablabas hace unos momentos, él del departamento de Contabilidad, su nombre es Takato Matsuda. La otra persona que viene en representación de MTD, es Jumpei Shibayama, el director de Recursos Humanos. —el semanblante de ella se había suavizado un poco ante la explicación de él, pero algo en su interior sentía que no debía creerle. Él se dio cuenta que aún le costaba y la tomó de la muñeca sin siquiera avisarle. —Ven a ver.

Literalmente la estaba arrastrando entre las persona, haciendo que algunas los miraran de una manera extraña. Al llegar a la mesa donde anteriormente había estado la pelirroja, el moreno solo tuvo que hacer sonar su garganta para que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia.

El menor al darse cuenta de que su superior estaba ahí, ignoró el hecho de que Taichi sostenía a Sora de la muñeca y se paró de repente mientras daba varias reverencias en forma de respeto. —Yagami, no sabía que iba a estar aquí, señor.

El moreno la miró. Ella desvió su mirada. _Eso era suficiente prueba._

Taichi hizo un leve ademán con su mano libre desinteresadamente. —Basta de formalidades, solo soy tres años mayor. —miró a la pelirroja despreocupadamente cuando esta se soltó de su agarre bruscamente. —Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shibayama?

—Según tengo entendido, llegó bastante temprano, pero no lo he visto.

—Seguro debe estar haciendo sus labores de _recursos humanos_. —bromeó un poco y se sentó en la mesa al lado de su compañero.

—Ah, no diga eso, señor. —por un momento miró a la chica y se paró nuevamente de golpe, sorprendiendo a ambos por esa acción. —Sora, siéntate con nosotros, por favor. —pidió.

Ella mostró una muy leve sonrisa antes de hacerlo, pero se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, quedando así lejos de Taichi, al menos ahí donde estaban sentados.

A los pocos minutos llegó el chico faltante de los tres, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al ver al moreno ahí. —¿Eh? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, si no acostumbras a asistir a este tipo de actividades?

—No seas así, Jumpei, al menos alégrate de que vine a hacerles compañía. Conmigo la fiesta es más divertida. También puedo darte consejos de cómo ligar. —añadió en un tono divertido antes de mirar a la pelirroja, la cual se había se entretenía hablando con el otro chico.

Realmente ya aquello para Taichi le aburría, por eso era que no iba a eventos formales o sociales, sentía que no había variedad o algo para entretenerlo. Miró a la chica nuevamente y reconsideró si ella era lo suficientemente interesante como para haber ido hasta allí.

La analizó levemente. Su forma. Su estilo. Su manera de ser, o más bien, el cómo era con él. No era diferente a muchas de allí. _No valía la pena para él._

…

…

Mina-san konnichiwaaaaaaaa.

I know, I know, me tardé, pero es que la Uni se pone hard.

Un agradecimiento a Tessy-PatiAmarilla, a mi Anormal y mi Ardillita, por ser mis lectoras VIP's y ayudarme a corregir el documento. Y a Ara-Livi por enseñarme lo básico de FF y apoyarmeeeeee.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero poder mejorar mi redacción para un disfrute mejor… ¡Ah! Y manejar FF mejor, ya saben, novata.

Eso es todo, nos leemos. Gamsahabnidaaaaaaaa (Gracias).


	3. Chapter 3

—Con el paso del tiempo, Mimi había convencido a su pelirroja amiga para ir al gimnasio dos veces cada semana. Ella al principio se rehusó, alegando que tenía que dedicarle tiempo a sus diseños, a su modelo y demás cosas de su trabajo. Pero fue tanta la insistencia de la castaña, que ambas acordaron ir al lugar una vez cada dos semanas.

Podía decir que lo que Mimi quería, lo conseguía. Al menos con ella, esa era su situación.

—¿Cuántos llevas? —preguntó la castaña agitada.

La pelirroja miró la pantalla de la caminadora y respiró un poco. —Tres kilómetros.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tantos?! —exclamó Mimi, mirando con verdadero asombro a la pelirroja. —Yo apenas llevo uno y medio.

—Casi no corres. —Sora llevó su mano al mango izquierdo de la caminadora para poder bajar la velocidad e ir caminando. —Realmente no sé porqué insistes en venir si casi ni hacemos ejercicio.

—Corremos, eso es ejercicio. Y sí corro. —llevó su diestra al nivelador de velocidad para subirla a dos grados. Su amiga solo alzó una ceja.

Para el parecer de Sora, su amiga solo iba a ver a los hombres, según ella, observar y no tocar " _no_ _le hacía ningún daño a nadie_ ". Casi siempre después de que terminaban del gimnasio, ambas se sentaban por un tiempo al aire libre para hablar de temas mientras tomaban calpis.

—¿Mimi? —llamó la pelirroja a su amiga castaña justamente después de darle un sorbo a su bebida no carbonatada.

—¿Sí? —la miró devuelta al mismo tiempo estiraba su mano hacia adelante para alejar la lata de su cuerpo mientras intentaba destaparla en caso de que el líquido saliese desparramado. Afortunadamente no fue así.

—Me lo encontré a Yagami en el evento.

—¿A quién? —cuestionó, colocando la lata en el banco para poder peinar su cabello y atarlo a una cola de caballo.

—El chico con el que salí la noche aquella.

La mirada de la castaña se convirtió en una pícara mientras sus labios formaban una leve sonrisa. —El chico con el que te acostaste.

La diseñadora prefirió ignorar el comentario ajena, y es que en verdad, entre más decía su amiga, más se sentía avergonzada. —En fin… ¿Puedes creer que es el director financiero de una prestigiosa empresa…?

—Tú eres prestigiosa… —añadió la contraria, dándole un poco de mérito. —Si por el dinero es, tienes una buena cantidad.

—No es eso, Mimi… —Se recostó del espaldar del banco donde ambas estaban sentadas para luego peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás. El verano estaba en sus mejores momentos calurosos. —Jamás pensé que alguien como él recurriera a esos lugares.

—¿Por qué no? Muchos hombres adinerados van a lugares como esos. —la castaña miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar darle un leve empujón para sacarla de sus pensamientos. La verdad es que de las dos, ella era la más despreocupada. —Vamos, anímate, además, tú también vas a esos lugares para ligar con los hombres.

Sora por el contrario, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de golpe ante aquel comentario, el hecho de que alguien pudiese escuchar el comentario de su amiga y hablar mal de ella, la avergonzaba de gran manera. —¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¡Eso ni siquiera cuenta! Son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. —se excusó. Miró la lata que tenía en sus manos mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas.

La sonrisa de Mimi se hizo más pícara. —Ah, Sora, vamos. —la castaña golpea el brazo de Sora un par de veces con su codo. —Hace mucho que no tienes una relación, ya es hora.

Sora en ese momento no sabe si reír o regañar a su amiga por aquel comentario. Sus labios forman una pequeña y luego lanza un suspiro. —Ese no es tu problema. —respondió en un tono algo arisco, el cual Mimi pudo captar de inmediato, pero prefirió no decir nada ante eso.

No quiere forzar el tema. Estira sus brazos hacia atrás y luego mira a su amiga. —¿Y mi vestido?

—Oh… —Sora apoya sus manos en las rodillas, encorvando ligeramente su espalda, mira a su amiga y luego sus pies. —Le estoy dando los últimos toques a la falda. —susurra en un tono audible, algo más calmado y amigable.

Es luego de unos momentos que Sora se pone de pie y se estira un poco, Mimi la sigue, intenta abrazarla, pero la pelirroja se aparta a tiempo, otro intento de molestarla. —¿Para cuándo estará listo?

—¿Es muy importante? Porque recuerda que ando trabajando. —ante su respuesta, ve como la cara de su amiga se deforma en un puchero, se acerca a ella y le palmea la cabeza como si se tratase de un perro. Mimi sabe que aquello es una especie de burla. —Lo tendré listo para el martes de la semana que viene. Lo prometo.

No es sorprendente. Tampoco inesperado. Sora siempre haría un espacio para hacer cualquier cosa por su amiga, aunque a veces le costara tiempo o energía.

…

…

…

—A veces siento que soy tu esclavo. —Taichi mira hacia atrás con una lata de cerveza en su mano. Se da la vuelta encima del sofá y luego de unos segundos mirando a su amigo, se paró del mueble, haciendo que este cruja ante la falta de su peso. Camina a la cocina y vuelve, extendiéndole la mano con una cerveza. El rostro de Koushiro se deforma en una cara de leve enojo —¿Crees que dándome una cerveza compensa que tenga que venir para acá cada 15 días?

—¿No es así? —Koushiro frunce aún más su cara de enojo y Taichi solo lo mira, como si no supiera qué más hacer aparte de mirarlo. El pelirrojo suspira y sigue reparando la computadora de su amigo. Taichi en cambio se sienta en el piso junto a Koushiro. Una sonrisa de molestia adorna su rostro de improviso. —Eres como una princesa. —le dice en un tono suave, llevando su brazo a la cabeza ajena para tratar de acariciarla, pero al instante el pelirrojo toma su brazo para alejarlo. —No seas así.

—Déjame en paz. —le regaña en mala forma sin dejar de mirar el computador. Koushiro siente que su cabeza explota y se termina de recostar en el piso, con sus manos cubriendo parte de su cabeza. Mira a su amigo y le da una leve patada en la pierna. —Deberías pagarme todo lo que hago por ti, esto es un trabajo y no es barato.

Taichi ríe al escuchar lo de su amigo, así que se pone de pie y solo tarda unos segundos antes de tenderle unos cuántos billetes, haciendo que Koushiro se quitara un calcetín y se lo tirara a la cara. —Eres un idiota. —dice sentándose nuevamente en el piso al lado de su amigo. Utiliza sus manos para apoyar su cabeza mientras sus pensamientos se perdían. Oye como Koushiro dice algunas cosas, pero no le presta atención. Ve al pelirrojo sentarse para continuar arreglando su computadora; Taichi lo imita y lleva sus manos a sus tobillos. —Salí con una chica el sábado… —le comenta a su amigo, pero este solo le da una afirmación desinteresada, haciendo que el castaño lo golpeara en el brazo. —¿Podrías interesarte en lo que te digo?

—Soy técnico de tu computadora, ¿y también tengo que escuchar tus citas?

—Eres mi amigo, merezco eso.

—Además, tienes citas tres veces al mes. No es sorpresa que hayas salido el sábado a una cita.

Taichi lo miró sin alguna expresión en su rostro. Le arrebató el destornillador a Koushiro y colocó su dedo índice de su mano libre en la cara del chico. —Tu comentario me ha ofendido. —Koushiro suspiró, tratando de quitarle el instrumento, pero eso hizo que su amigo incrustara más su dedo en la cara. —Me has dicho mujeriego.

—Taichi, basta de juegos. Madura. —se quita la mano del chico de la cara y luego le arrebata el destornillador.

—Eres un aburrido.

Koushiro le vuelve a dar una afirmación desinteresada y ambos duran en silencio una vez más, pero es Koushiro que vuelve a retornar la conversación. —¿Por qué terminaste con Mochizuki?

—¿Uh? —Taichi hace una leve pausa antes de volverse a acostar en el suelo. —Pensé que su timidez sería solo al principio, pero resultó ser algo monótono. —es al final de la oración que su voz se va apagando. —Verás, no soy mucho de monotonía en cuanto a relaciones. Necesito a alguien que esté dispuesta a intentar cosas nuevas conmigo.

El pecho de Koushiro se infla levemente para dejar salir un gran suspiro, en parte entiende a su amigo, Taichi tiene mucha energía y necesita a alguien que vaya a la par con él, _o a alguien que lo dome un poco,_ es por eso que cuando supo de la existencia de la chica, esperaba dos resultados, que él se adaptara a ella o bien, que su amigo terminara. Koushiro siempre apostaba a la segunda.

—Ya está lista. —Koushiro hace presión a la tapa del CPU para atornillarlo y cerrarlo. —Espero que en esta vuelta no lo dañes.

—Gracias, Kou, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo.

—Quisiera pedirte un favor. —el pelirrojo toma el calcetín que le había tirado a su amigo hace un rato para ponérselo. —Verás, mi novia está en casa de una amiga y queda un poco alejada. Mi auto, sabes que ella lo estrelló y está en el mecánico. Le dije que el auto estaría para hoy, pero no se pudo y si no paso a buscarla, será una semana de tortura para mis oídos.

—Kou, amigo, claro, todo lo que necesites de mí me lo puedes pedir. Sabes que yo siempre te-…

—El que ligues o no con su amiga no me concierne. —interrumpe divertido con una media sonrisa.

El moreno deja escapar una pequeña risa por aquel comentario. —Está bien, está bien. Pero igual sabes que me puedes pedir cualquier cosa sin importar qué.

Taichi busca un par de tenis y se los pone dentro tan rápido está en la sala, Koushiro lo mira todo extrañado mientras recoge las herramientas con las que reparó la computadora del moreno. —¿Por qué te pones los zapatos dentro? Deberías ponértelos el genkan, para eso está ahí.

—Yo no tengo costumbres japonesas, lo sabes.

—Para serte sincero, siento algo de asco de saber que mi trasero y mis medias estaban en tu piso sucio.

Taichi se colocó frente al pelirrojo y lo acercó con su brazo. —Hermano, tu culo y tus pies han sido bendecidos por mi piso.

…

…

…

Cuando Koushiro le fue dando las direcciones para llegar a la casa de la amiga de su novia, de inmediato Taichi pensó que la chica debía ser hija de un buen dueño de negocio o algo por el estilo, y cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, sus pensamientos se volvieron en afirmaciones, aunque dentro de sí pudo sentir un pequeño malestar en su estómago, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Ambos salieron del carro y fue en ese instante donde Taichi pudo admirar lo grande que era la casa de la chica, aunque el aspecto tradicional de esta le quitara todo el atractivo para él. —La chica debe ser una millonaria. —susurró para sí mismo antes de mirar a su derecha y ver que su compañero ya estaba tocando el timbre. —Hey, Koushiro, ¿seguro que es aquí? Esta entrada parece una fortaleza.

—Sí, pero no sé porque no contesta al timbre. —el pelirrojo se aleja de la puerta dispuesto a gritarle a la chica, pero en ese instante sonó la voz de esta por el intercom, haciendo que el chico corriera hacia este. —Ah, Takenoushi, ya pensaba que no estaban ahí.

Y es ahí que Taichi piensa para sí mismo, en alguna parte de su vaga mente, puede recordar que alguna vez ha escuchado ese apellido y esa voz. Luego de que la chica dejara de hablar, se acerca al pelirrojo. —Koushiro, esa amiga de la que hablas, ¿cómo me dices que se llama?

El pelirrojo lo miró por un momento antes de quedar completamente de frente a su amigo. —Se llama Takenouchi Sora.

—Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

Koushiro frunció su rostro mientras ladeaba su cabeza. Aunque conociera de hace años a Taichi, le sorprendía lo desentendido que era y lo fácil que olvidaba las cosas que no le interesaba. —Taichi, se supone que "la conoces".

Justo cuando el castaño pareció protestar, la gran puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando descubierto la novia del pelirrojo, la cual desde que lo vio, corrió hacia este para abrazarlo asfixiantemente. —¡Koushiro! —se separó de él luego del abrazo y fue cuando su vista se dirigió al chico que estaba detrás de su amigo. —¿Él está contigo? —preguntó la castaña mientras señalaba al castaño y miraba a su novio.

El pelirrojo miró al chico y asintió. —Ah, Mimi, no te lo había presentado. Él es Taichi Yagami; Taichi, ella es Mimi, es la chica de la que te he hablado, mi novia.

Ambos agitaron sus manos a los lejos en señal de saludo. Fue demasiado agrio hasta por Koushiro.

—¡Mimi! —se oyó cómo gritaron desde adentro, los tres miraron hacia la puerta hasta que la pelirroja salió de esta con una prenda en la mano. —Mimi, no puedes irte y dejar las cosas por mitad… —a medida que fue hablando, su tono de voz fue disminuyendo hasta casi no escucharse al ver al castaño ahí, frente a su puerta. De inmediato todo su tranquilo aspecto cambió y su rostro se frunció por completo. —¿Qué haces tú aquí? Aquí justamente frente a mi puerta. En mi casa.

Taichi sintió la hostilidad de inmediato. Al instante todos los recuerdos de ellos juntos le vinieron a la mente y no pudo evitar sentir una incomodidad indescriptible. —Ni he entrado en tu casa, ¿y ya dices que qué hago aquí? Eres una completa odiosa.

—Puedo decir lo que quiera mientras estés frente a mi casa, y como no quiero que estés frente a ella, quiero que te largues. Ahora. —dijo de una manera más arisca mientras se acercaba al chico hasta ponerse justamente frente a él.

—¿Ahora quieres que me largues? Yo te traté muy bien cuando estabas conmigo, en mi casa. Exclusivamente en mi cama.

Muy lejos de sentirse avergonzada por el comentario ajeno, su rostro se endureció más, dando a entender que se sentía más furiosa por aquello. —Se nota que no eres más que un chico inmaduro, ¿realmente crees que me harás menos por decir eso? Ahora mismo no hay algo de lo que me arrepienta más que haberme acostado contigo.

—Y se nota que no eres más que una cualquiera que-… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la mano de la chica chocó contra su rostro en una bofetada.

En cierta parte, Sora agradeció que ellos estaban solos en la calle completa, realmente no se imaginaba las personas mirando aquella escena de ella siendo violenta contra alguien.

Para Taichi, en cambio, sintió no solo la sangre de su cara hervir, sino de su cuerpo entero. Cerró sus puños tratando de tranquilizarse. Suspiró y volteó a verla, notando cómo la chica seguía con el ceño fruncido. Pensó que sería mejor alejarse de ella para tratar de no hacer una locura contra ella de lo cual luego se arrepintiese. —Ni estás a la altura. — al final terminó dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al auto y subir para esperar a su amigo y a su novia en él.

En cambio, Mimi y Koushiro estaban asombrados por el comportamiento de ambos, pero más por el de la pelirroja.

Luego de todo eso, todo transcurrió en silencio.

…

…

…

Mimi salió del baño en pijamas y con ella, una nube de vapor mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla. Vio a su novio sentado en la cama tecleando en su laptop y de inmediato sonrió, dejando la toalla alrededor de su cuello para correr hacia el pelirrojo y abrazarlo —Koushiro… —lo nombró emocionada y él llevó su mano a la cabeza de ella para acariciarla, pero al instante, al sentir la humedad del pelo, la alejó y solo se conformó con acariciarle la espalda con suavidad. Ella en cambio se quitó la toalla del cuello y se la puso a su novio en la cabeza, pero se la quitó de inmediato. —Koushiro, he estado pensando en lo que pasó esta tarde con… ya sabes…

El chico automáticamente dejó de escribir antes de suspirar y lentamente cerró su laptop para mirar a su novia. —Realmente fue un momento incómodo, pero más para nosotros porque estábamos entre ellos. —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de lanzar otro suspiro. —Quisiera no haberle pedido a Taichi que me llevara a casa de Sora.

La castaña lo miró por unos segundos con ojos de tristeza antes de tomar la toalla de hace unos segundos y colocarla cobra su cabeza para enrollarla y apoyarla en el hombro de su novio. Tomó la mano con la que el pelirrojo le acariciaba la espalda para entrelazar sus dedos y admirar aquella imagen, él y ella juntos, con sus manos entrelazadas. El abanico de techo giraba armoniosamente haciendo que el ambiente de la habitación estuviese fresco.

Automáticamente el rostro de la chica se iluminó y se separó abruptamente del chico, haciendo que este la mirara sorprendido. —Lo tengo. —la mirada de Koushiro se mantenía serena, pero Mimi sabía que quería que completara la oración. —Deberíamos enseñarles a estar juntos.

El rostro sereno de Koushiro se descompuso levemente al fruncir el ceño. —Estoy pensando en algo y quisiera que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ¿"enseñarles a estar juntos"?

—No pueden odiarse por siempre.

—Viste cómo se trataron de solo verse, ¿y quieres "enseñarles a estar juntos"? Creo que el agua estaba muy caliente.

—No, Koushiro… —la chica le tomó el brazo mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Tuvieron un mal entendido, pero ya verás que cuando lo arreglen, serán muy felices juntos.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, son muy diferentes. Yo conozco a Taichi-…

—Y yo conozco a Sora. —interrumpió tomándole ambas manos con delicadeza. —Ella no es tan seria, tiene un lado salvaje.

—Para mí sigue siendo una mala idea eso que dices. —en ese momento ella se puso de pie y él solo la miró. —Escucha, eres muy apreciada para mí, no por el hecho de que seas mi novia, pero realmente no quisiera que te buscaras un problema por aquello. Mejor dejemos las cosas como están y olvidemos esto de hoy.

Ella solo sonrió y salió de la habitación. Koushiro en cambió se dejó caer en la cama mientras sus pies rozaban levemente el piso de madera.

…

…

…

Aquella noche, Mimi llegó a la casa de Sora. Tocó la puerta varias veces antes de escuchar la voz de su amiga por el intercom y luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sora con pantalón y camiseta holgada. Le dio un abrazo para después entrar a la casa.

Se quitó los zapatos en el genkan y se puso de inmediato las pantuflas para invitados que Sora tenía disponible en el pequeño armario de la entrada. Pasaron a sentarse en la sala al rededor del kotatsu. Mimi miró el mueble y sonrió mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa. —¿Aún tienes el kotatsu? Ya casi se va marzo.

—Sabes que me da mucho frío. —habló antes de tomar la taza de té que tenía frente a ella y beber un sorbo con delicadeza. —¿Té? —Mimi negó. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? A estas horas. ¿Viniste en taxi? No vi a Koushiro.

Mimi sonrió para luego aclara su garganta y mitrar a su amiga seriamente sin borrar su sonrisa. —Te propongo algo…

—¿Una propuesta? —bebió un poco más de té y después miró directo a los ojos a la contraria. —¿Quieres otro vestido? Tienes que esperar después de otoño.

—No. Eso no. —la pelirroja la miró extrañada. —Quiero que vayamos a un lugar…

…

…

…

Cuando Sora y Mimi llegaron al restaurante, la castaña se puso delante de la pelirroja con una gran cara feliz; Sora solo se sorprendió por el gesto de su amiga, aunque sabía que Mimi vivía la vida muchísimo más despreocupada de lo que podía pensar.

—Bien, Sora, espero disfrutes esta hermosa velada…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya lo verás. —y sin esperar, Mimi le toma la mano a Sora para llevarla a la mesa y sentarla a su lado en una mesa redonda. Mimi mira su reloj de muñeca y luego de unos segundos, su mirada se va hacia su amiga, la cual toma el menú, pero luego de sentir la mirada de la castaña, deja de ojearlo. —¿Qué tal?

—Se ve bien. —dice volteando el menú un par de veces antes de dejarlo descansar sobre la mesa. Examina el lugar con un vistazo rápido y vuelve a ver a Mimi. —¿A qué se debe que me hayas traído?

—¿No puedo traerte sin razón? —Mimi frunce el ceño levemente, pero lo borra rápidamente para darle una sonrisa. —Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Para Sora, los minutos pasaron lentamente, en cambio para Mimi, se le notaba un poco el desespere en su mirada, miraba el reloj constantemente. De repente, la mirada de la chica se iluminó y al ver tal alegría por parte de su amiga, Sora se volteó levemente para mirar hacia atrás, pero de inmediato su cara se descompuso al ver el chico que acompañaba a Koushiro. —¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Koushiro lo invitó.

—Pues yo me voy. —automáticamente sintió la mano de Mimi tomar su brazo aplicándole algo de fuerza.

—No hay que apresurarse. —fue lo único que dijo en una tono completamente serio al igual que su cara. —Ni siquiera tiene sentido tu comportamiento hacia él. No lo conozco, pero no se ve mal hombre.

—Lo odio. ¿Olvidas que me dijo cualquiera?

Justo cuando Mimi pensaba decirle algo a su amiga, sintió como unas manos tomaron sus hombros y rápidamente levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los de su novio, el cual tomó rápido asiento frente a su novia, quedando al final Taichi frente a Sora, la cual dio una mirada fulminante a su amiga.

—Bien, chicos, Koushiro y yo tenemos que irnos. —tomó su bolsa, ignorando la mirada asesina que le daba Sora. —Vámonos, Koushiro.

Tanto Taichi como Sora le dieron una mirada al pelirrojo antes de agachar su cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía. —Lo lamento, mucho. —se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Ambos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que este se sentó en otra mesa con la castaña. Sora suspiró pesadamente y Taichi le dio una mirada al mismo tiempo que su codo se colocaba en la mesa y rascaba su nuca con cuidado. —Para que quede claro, yo no ayudé con esto.

—Claro —murmuró sin ganas antes de resignarse a tal suceso en el que Mimi la había metido.

El ambiente del restaurante era tan acogedor, calmado, lo que hacía que fuera un punto de reunión popular. Mimi miraba atenta a que los chicos interactuaran, en cambio Koushiro miraba de vez en cuando, sintiendo más vergüenza por todo.

Pasó una hora en total. Ninguno habló. Ninguno dio el primer paso. Ninguno quiso arreglar las cosas. Sora se levantó y salió del lugar. Taichi suspiró antes de dejar un billete en la mesa por la botella de agua que había pedido.

Mimi se dejó caer desanimada al sentirse derrotada, el saber que su plan no funcionó la hacía sentir que muy probablemente ambos no estaban destinados ni hacer amigos. Koushiro la miró por un momento y solo le acarició la mano. —¿Por qué no funcionó?

—Fue una mala idea, te lo dije. Mucho duraron para no soportarse. Deberíamos irnos también. —se levantó de la silla y se acomodó la ropa que llevaba.

Mimi le siguió y con lentitud, se paró y justo cuando su mirada se levantó, pudo ver cómo Taichi se recargaba en la puerta del conductor del auto de Sora, y fue en ese momento en el que sus labios mostraron una sonrisa. _Quizás sí había esperanzas para algo._

…

…

Hi. Ah, la verdad es que me he tardado un montón para esto, pero es que pasé por problemas, pero ya estoy de vuelta para darles más de esta historia y con un capítulo largo para que no me quemen en la hoguera. Agradecimientos a mis niñas hermosas: Tessy y mi Anormal favorita.

Ahora viene el pequeño glosario:

El calpis es una soda descarbonatada muy famosa de Japón, está hecha de leche desnatada y otras cuestiones.

El Kotatsu es esa mesita pequeña que está en la sala y que posee un futón, esto es para calentarse.

El genkan es esa parte de las casas y edificios donde vemos que los japoneses se ponen y quitan sus zapatos antes de entrar en la casa en sí.

La verdad no sé si pueda subir nuevo capítulo rápido, pero saben que siempre estoy trabajando en esta historia, nunca me olvidaría de ella. Lo de Life Full Of Hope fue un regalo para alguien.

Creo que esto es todo por aquí, espero realmente les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en una próxima. Arrivederci, mio caro lettore.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora entró a la habitación con un par de zapatos en la mano y se los puso a la modelo justo en frente para que se los pusiera. Analizó el conjunto completo y le dio el visto positivo para que la chica fuera a la otra parte del lugar para que modelara la ropa junto con otras dos modelos. Sora se puso al lado del fotógrafo para poder mirar y guiar a alguna de las chicas por si alguna fallaba.

Los flashes deslumbraron la habitación a ratos, mientras las tres chicas cambiaban de pose a medida que cada parpadeo de luz pasaba, sin embargo, la mirada de Sora no cambió. Entre las modelos se solía decir que siempre era un tanto difícil complacerla, pero no imposible. La intensión de Sora siempre era hacer un trabajo impecable y que a su público le atrajera su trabajo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño por los flashes de la cámara. —Algo no me gusta. —murmuró y rápidamente el camarógrafo se detuvo confuso. Se puso de pie y miró a la mujer. —No es ninguno de ustedes, es que siento que algo no encaja.

El chico se puso la cámara en el cuello. —¿Qué no te gusta?

—Quiero que sea al aire libre, no sé, me gusta el contraste de las flores y lugares. —De inmediato cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos en la cabeza. —Me estreso cuando Jenkis no está conmigo. Es el Director de fotografía, odio que me cancele dos horas antes de la sesiones. Yo no tengo creatividad para esto.

—Wow, tranquila… —el chico colocó su diestra en el hombro de la chica. —Sé que el estrés de todo esto te afecta, pero hay que calmarse. ¿Qué tal si probamos con diferentes flores de diferentes tamaños? Esta puede ser la sesión para las fotos de prueba.

Ella dio un suspiro sin ganas, miró su reloj y se sorprendió de ver la hora que era. —Me tengo que ir —tomó su bolso y salió del estudio dejando. —Despacha a las modelos, tengo una cita. Terminamos por hoy

…

…

…

Luego de pasar a buscar a su madre, ambas fueron al hospital. Toshiko le exigía a Sora hacerse un chequeo médico al menos de dos meses por año, a lo que Sora solo cumplía con hacerse uno al año. Luego de que hablara con el médico de los resultados (y de pedirle a su madre que saliera del consultorio para hablar más tranquila con el doctor) almorzó con su madre en un restaurante.

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor? —preguntó la mujer luego de limpiarse la comisura de los labios. —¿Todo bien?

Sora la miró antes de hacer una especie de mueca de desagrado mezclada con algo de fastidio. Tragó la comida y dejó los palillos en la mesa. —Mamá, en serio, nada está mal, te lo aseguro, los resultados salieron bien. —volvió a tomar los palillos y siguió comiendo. —¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

—Es que eres mi hija. La única. Sin decir que vives viajando y puedes tomar cualquier enfermad. —la pelirroja giró los ojos. — No me hagas eso, jovencita. Te hablo en serio.

—Mamá, tu misofobia te hace decir cosas. No es como que voy a países donde hago mis pasarelas en medio del basurero.

—Yo he visto sesiones de fotos en basureros. —Sora dejó los palillos en el plato mientras colocaba su diestra en su frente en señal de frustración. —Es verdad, lo vi en un programa de modelos.

—Mamá, un programa de modelos. Yo no soy modelo, soy diseñadora. Todo estará bien. De verdad.

La conversación de ambas duró un poco más de una hora hasta que Sora pagó la cuenta, llevó a su madre a la casa, la cual insistió en que pasara adentro y la invitó a una taza de té y más tarde Sora la ayudó con el ikebana. Platicaron como las buenas amigas, para Sora, su madre siempre había sido una amiga aunque todos dijeran que no podía porque era su madre.

Miró el reloj y notó que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Se despidió de su madre y fue al templo más cercano para rezar. Siempre acostumbraba a rezar a las cinco y luego irse a su casa a trabajar.

Sora echó la moneda, cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos, oró y luego sonó la campana que estaba frente a ella. Se giró y pudo notar como Taichi la veía de lejos, pero al notar que sus miradas se cruzaron pronto la apartó y miró al suelo con la intención de dar a entender que no se habían encontrado, pero ella solo lo miró con un poco de fastidió.

Se acercó al chico y notó que este levantó la mirada y le dio la espalda para hacer creer que en realidad no la había visto. Ya cuando estuvo frente a él le tocó el hombro y él se volteó, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos casualmente. Ella lo miró y suspiró.

—Sé que me estabas viendo. —soltó.

—No creas que el mundo gira alrededor de ti por ser "famosa" —desvió su mirada hacia el cielo frío que se veía opaco por las nubes grises. —, además, suelo venir aquí a caminar, a limpiarme la vista, pero hoy no ha sido un buen día.

Sora soltó una risa irónica por aquel comentario cuando entendió el significado de las últimas, pero decidió reservarse una buena respuesta. Al estar frente de él pudo notar lo alto que era y en ver de decirle algo por su comentario fuera de lugar, salió otra cosa. —¿Cuánto mides?

Taichi en cambió pareció asombrarse cuando no supo qué responder a eso que le dijo, él le había lanzado una indirecta no tan decente y en cambio ella le preguntó sobre su estatura. —¿Qué?

—Solo dime. ¿182 centímetros aproximadamente?

—Algo así. —frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás cuando un olor a takoyaki entró por sus fosas nasales y su estómago sonó. —Yo… tengo q-...

—Espera. —ella lo tomó por la muñeca y cuando se dio cuenta apartó su mano enseguida y miró algo molesta por aquella actitud tan imprudente que había tenido en ese momento. —Ve a mi casa.

—Espera… ¿qué?

—Vamos, es que… me acordé de algo y realmente necesito que un idiota como tú me ayude. —Muy dentro de ella pensó que ya estaba delirando y se veía como una loca psicópata frente aquel hombre que no le había caído bien luego de acostarse con él. En ese momento, el estómago de Taichi interfirió dejándola perpleja y a él rojo de la vergüenza.

—Cómprame takoyaki e iré. —dijo dándole la espalda para no mostrar su vergüenza.

…

…

…

Luego de un recorrido de media hora, Sora abrió y entró primero, se quitó los zapatos e inmediatamente tomó sus pantuflas para estar en la casa y colocó otro par para que Taichi se las pusiera.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó al ver el calzado que fue colocado frente a él.

—¿Qué? No te dejaré que entres a mi casa con tus zapatos sucios de la calle. Quítatelos.

Luego de mucho discutir, al final Taichi decidió colocarse las pantuflas y entrar refunfuñando. Sora se fue directo a la cocina para prepararle algo luego de que el castaño le pusiera otra condición para asistir ya que tenía mucha hambre. Se quedó sorprendido al no ver muebles más que una pequeña mesa con tapetes alrededor de esta. Le preguntó a la chica en donde se sentaba y esta le dijo que en el suelo alrededor de la mesa. —Tiene que ser una broma.— masculló mientras caminaba por la casa.

Se detuvo al ver un cuadro en donde aparecía la chica abrazada cariñosamente con un hombre que claramente era mayor. Dejó el retrato unos segundos después y cuando se dio la vuelta, se asustó al ver la presencia de esta.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Pues el pararte detrás de una persona a espiar lo que hace y darle un susto no es normal. —respiró para calmarse y luego señaló la foto que veía hace un rato. —¿Es tu esposo? —ante la interrogante ella negó con la cabeza. —Entonces tu novio…

—Es gay. —cortó de repente dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina, haciendo que su voz se escuchara menos por la distancia. —Es un diseñador de Londres, tiene su esposo.

—Tantas chicas lindas y él prefiere un chico. —Se alejó y optó por sentarse encima de uno de los tapetes, colocó un codo sobre la superficie de madera y esperó. Pasaron cinco, diez y hasta veinte minutos antes de que la chica apareció con una bandeja llena de comida y sirvió con cuidado cada uno de los platos frente a él, luego dio un paso hacia atrás. —¿Todo esto es para mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros sosteniendo la bandeja entre sus manos. —Es lo único que pude cocinar rápido. Es un udon, onigri y un poco de salsa soya. Dame unos minutos, me iré a cambiar de ropa. —y desapareció en el pasillo.

Taichi en cambio tomó los palillos para acercar un onigri, lo olió y le dio un mordisco, inmediatamente comprobó que no sabía nada mal en comparación a la actitud de la chica. —Para ser una bruja, sabe cocinar bastante bien.

Sora entró al lugar vestida con un short, una camiseta de tirantes, seguido de unos lentes, la cinta métrica colgando del cuello y una libreta con un lápiz. El castaño la vio y siguió comiendo hasta que terminó. Ella callada esperó que al menos le diera gracias por la comida, pero nunca pasó. —Levántate. Ya comiste, vamos a lo que vinimos.

—Acabé de comer ahora, dame un reposo.

—Ni siquiera me diste las gracias por eso, fue mi tiempo que invertí ahí. —automáticamente él protestó diciendo que ella lo había arrastrado literalmente hasta ahí. —Te quejas mucho. Ven, terminemos para que te vayas y yo evite matarte. El chico se puso de pie y ella dejó la libreta junto con el lápiz en la mesa antes de sacarse la cinta del cuello. Cuando él estuvo completamente de pie frente a ella lo miró de pie a cabeza. —Quítate la camiseta, solo quédate con los pantalones.

Él pensó en protestar por esa solicitud, pero pensó mejor en quedarse callado y obedecer, entre menos discutiera con la chica, más rápido se iría y podría ver el partido de fútbol. Tiró la camiseta en el piso e ignoró la mala mirada que le dio la chica. Esta le pidió que extendiera los brazos y lo hizo, inmediatamente Sora empezó a medirle la anchura y largo de los brazos. —¿Eres una sastre? —ella lo miró raro y negó para responderle.

—Soy una diseñadora de modas.

—¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

—Ya cierra la boca. —a pesar de lo que le había dicho, su tono no fue hostil, sino uno calmado. Mientras tomaba cada medida, las iba anotando en su libreta. Tomó las medidas de su cintura, piernas y la medida a lo largo de cada detalle. —Ya terminé, ya puedes irte. Gracias.

Taichi tomó su camiseta y por coincidencia, pudo notar cómo se mostraba un poco de trasero de la chica a causa del pantalón que se subía, pero ella rápidamente se lo bajaba, y aunque a Taichi quiso dejar de verla, no pudo evitar notar que realmente, aunque era casi tan alta como él y cocinaba bastante bueno, tenía un buen trasero que lo incitaba. Entonces pensó en porqué ella le caía tan pesado, cuando la voz de esta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Dije que ya puedes irte. —y recordó en efecto que era su actitud con él lo que más le molestaba, podía olvidar por completo todas sus buenas cualidades y esa actitud lo hacía molestar.

El castaño se acercó a la pelirroja y esta al sentir su presencia se volteó abruptamente por el susto que le ocasionó. Sus ojos fueron directamente a los de ella y luego sus manos se colocaron en sus hombros. Ella dejó caer la libreta y se tranquilizó…

…

…

…

—Y tuvieron sexo salvaje…

—No dije eso.

—No tienes que decírmelo para que lo sepa. —Mimi salió de la piscina para sentarse en la orilla mientras Sora solo apoyó su mentón también en la orilla colocando sus brazos debajo de este.

—¿Y por qué crees que lo tuvimos? —en ese momento hubo un par de niños que corrieron directo a la piscina y se tiraron directo al agua, haciendo salpicar agua en ambas chicas. _"Porque te gusta. Ambos se gustan"._ Sora la miró y rodó los ojos cansada de que dijera eso. —A ver, ¿y tú porque crees que nos gustamos? ¿Hmm? Porque no sé si me has escuchado que cada vez que nos encontramos, terminamos peleando, discutiendo, o algo así.

—Y precisamente por eso se gustan. —terminó diciendo envolviendo un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice. Sora apoyó sus manos en la orilla para impulsarse para salir y así ir a su silla, Mimi le siguió y se sentó frente a ella, notando que alguien le texteaba y su amiga le devolvía. —Uy, ¿es él, tu amiguito financiero?

—No, es mi fotógrafo, anormal, y ese tipo no es mi amigo. —colocó su celular en la oreja dando a entender que estaba en una llamada, se levantó de la silla y cuando cruzó en frente de su amiga, esta le dio una nalgada, haciendo que Sora le hiciera un gesto negativo de eso. Luego de unos minutos volvió y se sentó frente a la castaña. —Jenkis me preguntó que cuándo volvía a Japón, dice que hay que adelantar trabajos para tener todo listo.

—Ah, me pongo triste de pensar que en dos días nos iremos de aquí. —Mimi colocó sus gafas encima de su cabeza y se estiró un poco. —Volver al frío que hace en Japón. Qué lástima que no puede tener un clima tropical como Filipinas.

—Pero si en Japón hace mucho calor en verano.

—Pero no estamos en verano, estamos en invierno.

—En dos semanas entramos a primavera, no seas exagerada.

Mimi se quedó callada durante un rato y Sora hizo lo mismo. Ambas disfrutaron de lo que Mimi llamaba "tarde de chicas" considerando que estaban desde hace dos días en el hotel del país tropical. Miraron a las parejas tomadas de la mano, a los amigos que conversaban trivialidades, a los niños jugando en la piscina, al salvavidas que regañaba a un par para que no corrieran.

—Sora…

—Dime.

—Gracias por invitarme, esto es hermoso.

—Tú eres mi mejor amiga, no cambiaría tu compañía por nada en el mundo.

…

…

…

Cuando mayo llegó, Sora se vio llena de trabajos, tanto por el desfile de otoño que tendría, como la entrega de diseños a la empresa de moda en la fue contratada para eso, aparte de viajar a diferentes ciudades que quedaban realmente lejos una de la otra.

Luego de regresar de Kyoto, lugar donde se quedó un par de días con su padre, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, miró el reloj cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo y en ese mismo instante marcó las ocho y cincuenta. Luego de que la luz dio verde, se desvió, llegando así a un pequeño estacionamiento, el cual quedaba cerca de un puente al que ella solía visitar. Se bajó y caminó hacia la estructura, deteniéndose en un punto. Miró hacia abajo y a duras penas vio su reflejo por los faroles que iluminaban.

No supo porque, pero empezó a recordar, el estrés, las discusiones, las desveladas por el trabajo, los viajes, el cansancio, todo eso comenzó a salir en forma de lágrimas, trató de secarlas, pero entre más lo hacía, más salían, así que decidió ya no darle importancia. Empezó a sentirse mal consigo misma, por las oportunidades que la vida le había dado, las aceptadas y las rechazadas, lo duro que fue llegar hacia ahí, a su posición.

No supo cuándo, ni cómo, pero se dio cuenta que había una figura junto a ella, así que trató de limpiarse la cara con las manos para ocultar su llanto, aclaró su garganta y trató de mantener la calma.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó el chico.

—No. —el la miró y ella se sintió incómoda con eso. Ambos se quedaron callados, miraron su reflejo en el agua, la cual se movía por la leve brisa que hacía. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vi y… —se detuvo al ver que la chica solo agachaba más la cabeza. —Lo lamento, ya me voy.

—¿Nunca te has sentido solo? —lanzó ella al verlo marcharse; él se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verla sin saber qué decirle. Se acercó a ella y se apoyó en el barandal mirando nuevamente hacia el agua. Sora hizo lo mismo. —La verdad es que, hay momentos en los que quisiera no sentirme así, pero… —hizo una pausa cuando las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos, respiró profundo y echó aire con la palma de su mano. —La verdad, siento que soy una idiota por todo esto.

Él la seguía mirando, sintiéndose un poco identificado con lo que ella le decía.

«Siento que todos esperan a que haga las cosas para hablar de eso, pero nadie se preocupa de lo que yo siento, lo que hice, lo que pasé. Te digo todo esto porque eres casi como un extraño. Sé que esto no te importa y desde que nos separemos esta noche, lo olvidarás todo.»

Taichi se sintió un poco extraño con esas palabras, aunque ella se había equivocado un poco, él no olvidaría eso, o al menos, no fácilmente. Se dio cuenta que ella sonreía, pero era una sonrisa triste, una muy triste.

«A veces, quisiera acabar con todo, igual, todo se acabará algún día. Quisiera realmente acabarlo yo misma. —limpió con las muñecas, los rastros de lágrimas que habían en su rostro. Se dio cuenta que había hablado mucho y que en cierta forma, el chico la miraba con cierta preocupación. —Lo lamento, soy una idiota…

—No lo eres. Estoy seguro que no. —se atrevió a hablar luego de un largo tiempo escuchándola. No supo cómo, pero terminó a una distancia muy cercana y la abrazó; realmente no supo el porqué, pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

Ella intentó separarse de él cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, pero él no cedió y ella fue dejando de forzar para dejarse por él, hasta que logró corresponder el gesto. Duraron un poco más así hasta que él se separó y le extendió un pañuelo.

«No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar. —ella tomó el pañuelo sin dejar de mirarlo. —De alguna u otra forma, no soy bueno comprendiendo, pero soy bueno escuchando. Si quieres ser escuchada, yo casi siempre estoy dispuesto... —sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la pasó. Ella tomó sin protestar. —Excepto cuando duermo o estoy en reuniones. —bajó su cabeza y sonrió un poco por ese comentario. —Hasta luego.

Colocó su mano en el rostro de ella y lo acarició antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Duró un rato parada hasta que la figura de él se desapareció en el horizonte. Miró las cosas que tenía en la mano y luego miró hacia donde el chico se había ido. Mientras caminaba, metió el pañuelo en su bolsillo, no tenía intenciones de usarlo, pero siguió mirando la tarjeta hasta que una gota de agua salpicó en ella haciendo que se desconcentrara. Se dio cuenta entonces que se avecinaba una de las tantas lluvias de primavera.

Corrió hacia el auto y a los pocos segundos, la violenta lluvia llegó.

…

…

¡Holo, holo! Aquí volví con otro episodio de su historia-novela favorita(?). Siento mucho haber tardado, pero es que la Universidad se puso algo tosca y me maltrató(?), pero como siempre sobreviví y volví para traerles este pequeño capítulo.

Ah, Sora, ¿por qué eres así? Ya cásate con el Yagami(?), okno. Sé que el capítulo no es largo, pero espero sea entretenido para ustedes.

Gracias nuevamente a mi hermanita Tessy que siempre está dispuesta a leer mis borradores y me da ideas, y a la Anormal de Anita, de la cual me inspiro un poco para definir a Mimi (aunque la Mimi ya tiene bastante personalidad xD).

Ikebana: Arte de hacer decoración con flores.

Takoyaki, onigri, udon: son alimentos japoneses.

Eso es todo por hoy, realmente espero que les haya gustado, de verdad doy mucho de mí en mis historia para que las disfruten. Como ya conseguí trabajo, puede que actualice menos, pero haré mi esfuerzo. Gracias a mis lectores que están ahí, apoyándome. Nos leemos en una próxima. Au revoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Taichi entró por la puerta de la sección respectiva a las finanzas en su empresa, pasó por la oficina de Orimoto y sin pedir permiso, se sentó al lado de la rubia para casi tirarle la carpeta llena de hojas encima del teclado. Ella solo lo miró de una manera asesina.

—Chequea esa revisión de nómina y el inventario de activos del área de Contabilidad. —le pidió y a continuación entre risas esquivó un golpe de la chica. —No seas así, Auditoría.

—No me digas así, tengo mi hermoso nombre y es Orimoto Izumi, te lo sabes. —le dijo y trató de golpearlo nuevamente, esta vez logrando darle en el brazo con una grapadora. —Y eso puedes hacerlo tú, además te lo sabes perfectamente. —tomó la carpeta y la colocó bruscamente sobre el pecho del chico y finalizó con un "estoy ocupada".

—Sí, pero es tu trabajo, los auditores como tú son los encargados de revisar el inventario de activos, ver la revisión de nóminas, verificar el proceso de cuentas por cobrar, cuentas por pagar, dar seguimientos a las inversiones de activ…

—¡Sí, ya cállate! —le arrebató la carpeta y la colocó encima de las carpetas que ya tenía en su escritorio. —Tú y esta posición me vuelven todos los días más loca. Tú, especialmente.

Taichi se rio por eso y se paró de la silla, se arregló la chaqueta antes de salir de la oficina. Izumi suspiró luego de media hora trabajando frente a la computadora y se recostó en la silla. Tomó la carpeta para mirar el contenido y de inmediato su ceño cambió. Se levantó molesta y fue tras el chico. Llegó a la oficina de Taichi y colocó los papeles en el escritorio de este y el castaño la miró. —¿Ya terminaste? Fuiste muy rápida.

—¿Realmente crees que es muy gracioso el hacerme perder el tiempo?

—¿Perdón?

—Ya estoy realmente estresada como para que me estés dando dibujitos para hacerme perder la paciencia porque a veces no tienes qué hacer en las mañanas.

El castaño la miró con el ceño fruncido, se paró de la silla bruscamente y tomó la carpeta para verificar lo que la rubia le decía. Negó con la cabeza al notar lo que había adentro y solo una palabra salió de su boca. —Maldición.

…

…

…

Sora se sentó en la mesa redonda y se acomodó un poco el cabello. Las personas que faltaban iban entrando en la sala y se acomodaban cada uno en la silla que le correspondía. Al lado de ella se sentó un hombre, el cuál se arregló varias veces el cabello y el pantalón, se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa.

Faltaban quince minutos para la hora acordada de la reunión y ya casi todos estaban listos, Sora giró la carpeta encima de la mesa. Pensó en cada cosa que debía decir en la reunión y las negociaciones de sus diseños para la empresa de modas. Sus uñas golpearon la mesa y ya cuando fue la hora y el presidente de la compañía llegó, ya todos estaban sentados, se pararon casi al unísono e hicieron una inclinación para saludarse.

Empezaron agradeciendo la presencia de cada uno y Sora aprovechó para abrir la carpeta mientras pasaba la parte de los agradecimientos, pero se sorprendió al ver una hoja de Excel llena de números de cuentas, sección de inventarios. —Diablos. —susurró al ver que esas hojas no eran de sus dibujos. Miró a los lados disimuladamente para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta y suspiró. Ahora no sabía qué hacer con esas hojas. Colocó la carpeta debajo de sus codos y se acarició la sien para calmar su frustración.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —le preguntó el hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Sí, algo, pero no es nada. —le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró el reloj y solo quedaban 10 minutos para que empezara la reunión.

—Muy buenos días, damas y caballeros. Lamento llegar tarde —el presidente de la empresa entró con varias carpetas en la mano, las puso en la mesa, frente a su posición, se sentó, arregló su traje y luego miró su reloj de muñeca —En un par de minutos comenzamos, ¿todos listos? —todos asintieron, incluso Sora, aunque no sabía cómo iba a presentar sus diseños al dueño de la organización.

A los pocos minutos de haber entrado en la sala, la secretaria de la empresa tocó las puertas de cristal de la sala de reunión, el hombre le dio el permiso y esta entró, dando luego una reverencia a todos los que estaban ahí. —Señor, llegó un hombre pidiendo ver a Takenouchi.

—Es a mí. —dijo ella levantándose del asiento, recogiendo la carpeta, pero tan pronto la tomó, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, y que irse así como si nada iba a ser una total falta de respeto a las personas de ahí, principalmente al dueño de la empresa. Dio una reverencia y se dirigió hacia el dueño. —Disculpen mi mala educación, pero realmente necesito ir a resolver un pequeño inconveniente, volveré antes de la hora. —el hombre asintió y le dio el permiso, ella dio otra reverencia y salió de la sala. Pero inmediatamente salió, el moreno entró desesperado tratando de buscar a la pelirroja, Sora solo se quedó mirando sorprendida.

—Aquí estás. Llevaste tus dibujitos a mi casa, los dejaste juntos a los míos y nos confundimos. Ten tus cosas, ¿trajiste los míos? —la abordó sin perder el tiempo, pero ella solo se quedó ahí parada, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Yo? Yo no fui quién dejó su capeta al lado de la mía. —suspiró y le entregó los dibujos. —Dame los míos, los necesito.

Ella suspiró y le entregó los documentos a él. —Eres un total idiota, de verdad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesta conmigo por algo que no hice? ¿Uhmm? —levantó su vista por casualidad y vio a las personas de la habitación detrás de ellos observándolos. —Aww, tus amiguitos nos están viendo, ¿no es lindo? —la molestó un poco halando su mejilla, pero ella quitó su mano rápidamente. —No seas así, _mi amor._

—No me llames así. ¿No tienes que irte a trabajar? Lárgate.

—Está bien, _querida,_ nos vemos en la casa. —y con esto se despidió de la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla. Le agitó la mano y se fue.

En cambio Sora suspiró y pudo notar que en verdad la estaban mirando desde la sala de reunión, pero rápidamente disimularon, en ese momento odió que la sala competa fuera de cristal. Ignoró todo eso y entró.

—¿Es tu novio? Es muy guapo —le cuestionó en voz baja el hombre que iba a su lado

Ella solo se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente sin saber qué responderle. _Iba a matar a Taichi._

…

…

Taichi llegó a su casa a las 1 de la madrugada, se había quedado hasta tarde junto con Orimoto de contar todo el dinero luego del cierre del inventario de activos del departamento de Contabilidad. Por eso Taichi siempre odiaba el final de mes, menos descanso y quedarse hasta tarde madrugando. Estaba agotado y tenía que terminar de hacer los informes que faltaban, el ir donde la pelirroja a buscar los papeles les había quitado el tiempo a ambos del trabajo.

Arrojó su maletín al sofá y con pesar arrastró los pies hacia su habitación, pero notó que salía un resplandor de esta, frunció el ceño y trató de caminar más rápido, pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que optó por seguir arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a esta. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta, visualizó una figura femenina acostada en su cama mirando la televisión.

—Podrías haberme avisado que venías. —entró a la habitación e inmediatamente prendió la luz. —También puedes prender la luz, no te haría daño a los ojos.

La chica se removió de donde estaba cuando la luz invadió toda la habitación. —No, apágala… —él se negó y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —Eres un amargado.

Taichí se sentó en la orilla de la cama y luego se dejó caer en esta con los brazos extendidos —¿Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana?

—No, sabes que nunca me quedo, solo vine a visitarte, pero no me acordaba que era fin de mes y que sueles venir tarde al final de los meses.

Taichí sintió rencor en las palabras de la chica, suspiró y se sentó en la cama —Hikari, ya te pedí perdón varias veces, realmente lamento todo lo que pasó cuando éramos jóvenes, de verdad.

—Ya no hay nada qué hacer —se encogió de hombre y se paró de la cama para irse. —Nos vemos el otro fin de mes, hermano.

Taichi suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, programó el despertador para levantarse a las tres de la madrugada y terminar el trabajo, y finalmente se durmió.

…

…

—Te ves horrible. —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda. —Al igual que tú odio el final de mes, pero amo cuando estás así, molestas menos.

—Gracias, Orimoto, tú sí que sabes cómo animarme. —le respondió y tomó su taza de café para beberla. —¿El informe de Cuentas por Cobrar?

—Aquí.

—¿Y el de Cuentas por Pagar?

—En un rato.

Taichi suspiró y luego le salió un gran bostezo, se frotó los ojos y luego tomó la taza, pero esta ya estaba vacía. —¿Me puedes buscar más café?

—Se lo estás pidiendo a la persona menos indicada, y ya llevas como cinco tazas, te va a dar un infarto. —la rubia pensó un poco la situación y luego lo miró con una sonrisa. —Pensándolo bien, ¿no quieres diez tazas más?

Taichi dejó de mirar la computadora para mirara a la rubia que trabajaba a su lado, sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Realmente estaba cansado por las dos horas de sueño, pero siempre podía tener algo de energía para molestar a la chica. —Ese gran amor que me tienes…

—Ojalá te mueras. Quítame las manos de encima, Yagami…—él se alejó riéndose hacia su posición y continuó trabajando. Izumi se recostó de su silla parando un poco el trabajo para descansar, miró a Taichi y se le acercó. —Oye, ¿crees que me pueda ir a comer?

Taichi dio un rápido vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora para ver la hora y siguió tecleando. —Si no tardas mucho, no le veo el problema, sabes que el final de mes es una odisea.

—¿Y crees que Takuya siga saliendo a la misma hora de almorzar?

Taichi la miró con el ceño fruncido, luego volvió a ver la hora y luego le dio una sonrisa pícara —Creo que aún sigue saliendo a comer a las dos, hace mucho no salgo con él a comer. ¿Muy urgente para verlo, auditoría?

—¡Que no me llames así! —salió de la oficina y él solo se limitó a reír por la reacción de la rubia.

Taichi se giró hacia su computadora para seguir trabajando. —Diablos, los cálculos no me dan, me van a despedir...

…

… 

Sora sacó uno de los alfileres que sostenía y lo colocó en los bordes de las telas para mantenerlas unidas, luego sacó otro y lo colocó al costado de su nueva creación, pero al instante su modelo gritó al sentir como el alfiler también lo había tocado a él, Sora le pidió disculpas sin siquiera mirarlo, luego se alejó y se quitó los alfileres de la boca para colocarlos en la almohadilla que estaba en el escritorio de la habitación. Taichi bajó los brazos, los cuales habían extendidos alrededor de 10 minutos, los movió en círculo para soltar la tensión que tenía.

—¿Ya me puedo quitar esto? Me da comezón y los alfileres me molestan… bastante.

Sora lo miró y negó con la cabeza, tomó el boceto del diseño para analizarlo un poco, pero al instante escuchó como el moreno dejaba salir un gran y ronco quejido, lo cual la molestó. —Deja de hacer eso, me estás molestando y no me dejas concentrarme.

—Tú me tienes prisionero con estas cosas y me están matando. Tú me estás molestando y tengo cosas que hacer. —Taichi intentó quitarse el diseño, pero de inmediato se pinchó con un alfiler. —¡Auch! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Solo me das problemas!

Sora puso los ojos en blanco, ni sus modelos se quejaban tanto luego de un desfile, y esas sí que se quejaban luego de, pero Taichi les había ganado. Se acercó al chico y con cuidado le quitó el diseño para no romperlo, ya en sus manos, trató de doblarlo con delicadeza para que no perdiera el estilo. En ese instante el moreno fijó su vista en el escote de la pelirroja y con interés lo miró, incluso trató de ponerse en puntas para ver mejor, pero Sora se dio cuenta y automáticamente le dio una mirada asesina mientras se cubría con el diseño, lo que provocó que Taichi dejara de mirarla y de inmediato rodara los ojos, pero al instante sonrió. Acercó a la pelirroja a su cuerpo abruptamente, acariciando lentamente la espalda de esta hasta llegar a su trasero, donde lo apretó varias veces.

—Eres tan linda, pero eres un ogro en cuando a actitud.

Sora giró los ojos antes de separarse del abrazo del chico. —Tú no eres un príncipe azul, para nada. —le dio la espalda al chico para dejar la prenda encima del escritorio y se estiró un poco.

—¿Y para cuándo cogemos?

—¿Eh? 

—Que para cuándo comemos.

—Comiste antes de…

—Han pasado dos horas desde eso, ¿esperas que realmente no me muera de hambre? Eso es lo menos que puedes hacer, alimentarme.

Sora lo fulminó nuevamente con la mirada antes de salir de la habitación, en cambio, Taichi se rio y salió de la habitación, buscó su camiseta que estaba tirada encima de la mesita de madera de la sala, se la puso y luego se sentó en el piso, aburrido, miró el control que estaba encima de esta, le preguntó a la chica si podía mirarla, a lo que esta asintió. El moreno regresó corriendo a la sala y prendió el televisor en el canal de deportes, donde estaban transmitiendo fútbol.

Y así pasaron 45 minutos, mientras Taichi estaba gritando y gozando cada minuto del partido hasta que el olor a comida invadió su nariz, apartó su mirada de la televisión por un momento para percatarse de que la pelirroja se acercaba con una bandeja de comida. La colocó en la mesa y luego repartió cada vasija que había en la bandeja. —Espero que ya no me pidas más comida… —tomó la bandeja y cuando se dispuso a irse, notó el partido y se detuvo en seco para verlo y a los pocos segundos se sentó al lado del chico para mirar el partido junto con él.

Él la miró sorprendió, en verdad nunca había visto a una chica interesada en el fútbol. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Claro, solía jugar en la escuela, cuando estaba en la primaria…

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero en la secundaria lo cambié por el tenis.

La cara de asombro que tenía Taichi se fue de inmediato cuando la chica dijo eso, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aunque si lo pensaba, la chica aún mantenía interés en el deporte. Los dos se quedaron viendo el partido, aunque más adelante Taichi se dio cuenta que Sora iba al equipo contrario al que él, pero eso no evitó que ambos disfrutaran del partido, sino que lo disfrutaron más, ella lo golpeaba con el cojín cuando él le estregaba en cara que su equipo iba a perder.

Luego de que se terminara el partido y Taichi se comiera todo lo que Sora había preparado, ambos se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro tranquilo, el moreno le había dicho a la pelirroja que se iría pronto, por lo que ella supuso que en cualquier momento lo haría.

Taichi observó a la chica por un largo tiempo, ella estaba prestándole atención a su celular hasta que sintió cómo el chico la miraba, lo colocó boca abajo y miró al castaño y apoyó su mentón en su mano. —¿Qué?

—¿Quieres un masaje?

Sora fingió pensarlo —No. No quiero nada que puedas malinterpretar.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —el moreno se levantó de su sitió para colocarse detrás de ella y empezar a masajear sus hombros. Al principio Sora se tensó por el acto, pero después se relajó y se dejó llevar por la sensación, incluso su piel se puso de gallina al sentirse tan bien, el moreno tenía fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo sabía dónde apretar, haciendo que ella se le escapara un gemido. —¿Te gustó eso? —ella asintió y él sonrió.

Taichi siguió masajeándolos hombros de la pelirroja, de vez en cuando ella soltaba uno que otro gemido, en señal de que realmente le gustaba el masaje, pero de repente Taichi paró y Sora se sorprendió. —¿Ya terminaste? —él quitó sus manos de encima y ella lo tomó como una respuesta positiva. —Muchas gracias, de verdad, me hizo de ayuda. —cuando la pelirroja de dispuso a levantarse, en ese mismo momento Taichi no le dejó, la tomó por los hombros y la haló hacia abajo. —¿Pero qué te pasa? Estabas bien ahora mismo.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —le susurró en el oído antes de llevar sus labios al hombro de la chica para morderlo, haciendo que soltara un chillido de la impresión de todo aquello. Cuando dejó de morderla se rió por la cara de la pelirroja. —Tranquilízate, solo fue una pequeña mordida. ¿Quieres otra? —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de darle con la mano en el pecho. Él empezó a reírse mientras ella revisaba la marca que el chico le había dejado y que estaba empezando a tomar color en su clara piel. Él se acercó a ella nuevamente, pero esta vez empezó a besar la marca que le había hecho con los dientes. —Ya, no te pongas así, no sabía que eras tan sensible… ¡Ey, no me hagas esa cara! —le decía mientras se reía, pero ella seguía bastante seria fulminándole con la mirada. —¿Quieres que te reponga? Venga.

—¿No que te ibas a ir después de la comida? Ya comiste dos veces aquí, largo, ¿qué más esperas?

—Abusar de ti.

—¿Perdón?

Taichi se acercó a Sora y la acercó abruptamente a él para comenzar a besarle el cuello, al principio la pelirroja se resistió y luchó un poco para zafarse, pero luego se calmó y decidió seguirle el juego al castaño; echó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio para que besara, mientras sus manos se iban a la camisa del chico para desabotonarla y después acariciar su abdomen. Sora aprovechó para llevar ambas manos a la espalda del moreno y así clavarle fuerte sus uñas, lo que hizo que el contrario de separara de ella por eso.

—Oye…

—En venganza a la mordida.

Él sonrió por lo dicho y ella lo empujó con suavidad para luego ponerse encima de él ahorcadas. —¿No te gustan cuando toman el control?

—Pronto lo volveré a tenerlo. —le respondió y ella sonrió más. Acarició el pecho del chico de arriba abajo, mientras movía también sus caderas contra la pelvis ajena. Él llevó sus manos al trasero de ella para apretarlo y ella suspiró ante el tacto, pero no dejó de moverse encima de él. Lentamente Taichi fue subiendo una de sus manos, pasando desde la espalda, subiendo lentamente hasta la nuca de la chica para al fin llegar a los pelirrojos cabellos, donde los jaló con suavidad hacia atrás, ella gimió ante el acto. Taichi tomó por los bordes la camiseta que la pelirroja tenía para quitársela, quedando así en sostén, él trató de sentarse y cuando lo logró, procedió con quitarle el sostén para besar sus pechos.

Al hacerlo, Sora echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por la sensación tan agradable y placentera de eso. Llevó sus manos a los cabellos del chico para acariciarlo, pero luego bajó una de ellas, pasando por el pecho del chico hasta llegar al pantalón, donde acarició por encima de este el miembro de su compañero, pero no le bastó, por lo que llevó ambas manos al cinturón para soltarlo y luego desabotonar el pantalón ajeno y así tocarlo completamente.

El castaño gimió por ese toque, para él era bastante excitante la situación con la pelirroja, por lo que mordió uno de los pezones de ella con delicadez, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, pero ella lejos de molestarse, rio y le golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Fue en ese momento donde el castaño aprovechó para intercambiar, quedando él arriba. Le quitó los pantalones a ella junto con la ropa interior y ella quedó totalmente expuesta a él, entonces aprovechó para quitarse también su pantalón y ropa interior, sacó el condón que estaba en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón para ponérselo. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y comenzó con el vaivén.

Ella se aferró a su espalda y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones del acto. Taichi le besó nuevamente, empezó en el cuello y lentamente bajó hasta uno de sus pechos, y fue justo ahí cuando ella lanzó un suspiro por lo excitante de todo. Ella acarició la espalda del chico, clavando suavemente las uñas en su piel, sacándole de vez en cuando un suspiro.

Lentamente el moreno fue subiendo la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas y junto con esto los gemidos que emitían ambos. Hubo un momento en donde todo aquello se volvió incontrolable para ella, arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que se aproximaba el clímax, se aferró a él con fuerzo y dejó lanzar un gemido cuando llegó al orgasmo y luego le siguió él a los pocos segundos.

Se mantuvieron unidos por un par de minutos hasta que él se dejó caer a su lado. Ambos estaban sudados y con la respiración agitada. Él cerró los ojos mientras ella fijó su vista en un punto del techo. Ya cuando sus respiraciones se regularon, ambos se vistieron en silencio. El moreno recogió todo lo que era suyo, mientras Sora solo lo veía. Ya cuando él se dirigió a la puerta, ella torció un poco sus labios.

—Ten buenas noches, ten cuidado.

Él la miró por un momento mientras se colocaba los zapatos y le sonrió. —Igual. Pasa buenas noches.

Y se fue.

Sora sintió nuevamente su apartamento vacío y suspiró, apagó la televisión y recogió la sala para irse a lavar los platos.

…

…

Ya cuando Taichi iba caminando por las calles, maldecía y se quejaba internamente por el hecho de que en la calle donde vivía la pelirroja no pudo estacionar su auto en ese momento, por lo que ahora le quedaba un trayecto hacia su auto.

Bufó por lo cansado que se sentía y por el trabajo que le esperaba en casa de la empresa. Ya cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a su auto, pasó una señora en kimono, le dio las buenas noches y el moreno le respondió de vuelta el saludo.

La señora se detuvo de golpe y volteó a ver al chico, le dio un vistazo rápido y como si su vida dependiese de ello, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y tocó el brazo del chico, haciendo que este se volteara abruptamente por el toque.

Ella se alejó un par de pasos y con un poco de nerviosismo le hizo una reverencia. —Disculpe que lo moleste joven, pero me preguntaba si…

—¿Ajá?

La mujer pareció pensar mejor sus palabras, después de todo, el chico al frente de ella era un completo extraño y no quería quedar como una loca frente al joven. —Verá, tengo una hija, más o menos de su edad… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veintinueve

—Exactamente mi hija tiene esa edad. —dijo inconscientemente en voz alta, ese ya era un punto a favor. —Mire, mi hija tiene un pequeño problema, y es que no puede salir con chicos. —el moreno pareció extrañarse un poco por la petición de la señora, ya que no era algo que le solían pedir con frecuencia. La verdad era algo que nunca le habían pedido. —Sé que es algo muy inusual, pero es que ella tiene cuatro años sin tener nada. Y no es por pensar lo peor, pero creo que puede tener algo de depresión por eso. Solo es una cita

Taichi pareció pensar la situación, por un lado quería decirle que no, por el simple hecho de que era una propuesta rara, pero por otro lado sentía cierta pena por la señora y por su hija extraña que tenía años sin saber quizás lo que era tener un macho.

Aunque Taichi tenía dos años sin saber que era estar en una relación formal, pero el escenario era distinto.

Miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él, le dio un breve análisis visual, parecía una mujer de principios que solo quería ayudar a su hija. Quizás lo que ella quería era que su hija tuviera una simple cita, además, si la chica no era de su agrado, ni él de ella, podía ser la única vez que estuviera con la chica. No tenía nada qué perder.

—Está bien, lo haré. —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero para la mujer fue más fue suficiente más que suficiente esa respuesta. —Pero… quiero saber al menos el nombre de ella.

—Oh, no sé si sabe, pero mi hija es una gran diseñadora, es muy famosa. Se llama Sora Takenouchi, ¿ha escuchado de ella?

En ese preciso momento, cuando la mujer dijo el nombre de la chica, Taichi se sorprendió bastante, la mujer frente a él, tan educada y amable, era la madre de la chica. Ahora sí que estaba dispuesto a ir a la cita.

—Sí, he escuchado de ella, creo que la he visto en el periódico.

La mujer pareció contentarse más, era obvio que estaba orgullosa de su hija.

—¿Qué le parece el sábado a las 8 de la noche en Sushi&Grill?

—Me parece perfecto.

En ese momento Taichi se dio la vuelta para irse, mientras la mujer lo veía irse con una sonrisa, parecía buen chico y muy educado. Justo cuando ella también se dio la vuelta, ella se acordó de lo más importante. —¡Joven! —él se volteó a verla. —¡No me dijo su nombre!

—¡Taichi Yagami!

Ella asintió, hasta su nombre sonaba prudente. Estaba tan feliz que cuando llegara a la casa de su hija, le daría las buenas noticias.

…  
…

Holis, I know, I know, me desaparecí y todo eso, pero ya le traigo otro capítulo de lectura-novela(?). La Uni y el trabajo me tienen ocupada, pero en vacaciones trabajé para traerles esto. Espero ya no desaparecerme más.

Una vez vi un vídeo donde hablaban que los padres japoneses les buscaban parejas a sus hijos si veían que ellos no estaban en eso, o algo así, no me acuerdo bien, así que quise implementarlo. Esa Toshiko es una loquilla(?)

Nos leemos, mis queridos lectores (sigo sin aprender cómo funciona del todo fanfic).

I feel: I Got That Good Good — LuHan


End file.
